The Missing Piece
by AccioRemus
Summary: Slight AU. HPRL. SBHG. When an injured Remus Lupin, missing for nearly 20 years, finds himself on Harry’s doorstep both men get much more than they thought possible. It's really easy folks, if you don't like slash don't read my stories.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: HP/RL (SB/HG)

Summary: Slight AU. When an injured Remus Lupin, missing for nearly 20 years, finds himself on Harry's doorstep both men get much more than they thought possible.

Disclaimer: It's all Jo's.

Notes: Originally for wishforthemoon's 28 Days Later Challenge. I'm done writing it so I will be posting regularly. Sexual content in later chapters. You've been warned.

Chapter One 

"Are you sure you will be okay while I'm gone? Why don't you go and crash with Ron or Neville?" Said Sirius Black, waving his wand to send the last of his belongings to the rucksack sitting in the middle of the living room.

"I don't think Luna or Ginny would be too happy with that plan. Just because you didn't mind imposing when my parents were newlyweds doesn't mean I want to do the same." Harry said with a smirk. "Besides, I'm twenty years old, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. You need to do this."

"I know I do." The older man said, the humor gone from his voice. "It's just been so long since we've had a lead on Remus…."

"If he really is back in the UK your chances of finding him are better than ever," said Harry.

He knew how much finding the werewolf meant to his godfather, even if he couldn't remember the man himself. He had always sensed that Remus Lupin's disappearance had been in many ways even harder for his godfather to deal with than Pettigrew's betrayal or the death of his parents. Maybe it was the lack of finality that had not allowed Sirius to put this particular piece of the past behind him.

"And if I do find him?" Sirius asked, running his hand anxiously through his long dark hair.

Harry sighed; they had been over this so many times.

"Then we finally get our answers," he said.

"So he can tell me he believed the Prophet? That he thought I would do something like that? I'm not sure I can hear that from him."

Harry was careful not to let his own feelings upset the other man even more.

"What about me? He took off while you were still in custody. Until Dumbledore convinced Snape to come forward about that damn rat they were going to send you to Azkaban for life. Professor McGonagall says I'm lucky I don't remember the two weeks I spent with mum's sister. "

"I was so relieved when I came to get you. That woman was horrible but it's not like they would have given you to Remus anyhow."

Harry calmed himself. He knew that. He couldn't really hold that in particular against his father's missing friend. He had a great life here with his godfather, but he still would have liked to have another friend of his parents' around.

"I'm hoping I'll know what to do when the time comes," said Sirius crossing the room and placing a feather-light charm on the rucksack before hoisting it over his shoulder.

"You always were better at improvising than planning."

"And you are a chip off the old block, so leave your poor old godfather alone. " Harry smiled, he knew he even looked the part. After defeating Voldemort he had let his dark hair grow long, despite the fact he no longer had a scar to cover.

"You're barely 40, that's hardly old age. You had better go before you lose your lead."

"You're right. Be careful Harry and if you need anything call the Burrow or Hogwarts. I'll floo when I can. "

"You be careful. You're the one running around the country. I'm going to rest and watch muggle soaps all day. "

Sirius snorted, "We really need to find you a man, kiddo." Harry just glared at his godfather; he hadn't really been interested in seeing anyone since that nasty break up with Justin.

"And when, dear dogfather, was your last date?"

"Time to go!" declared the older man, disapparating with a pop.

A few miles from the comfortable cottage Harry Potter shared with his godfather the subject of their conversation was slipping in and out of consciousness as several other men kicked him in the stomach and head.

"Half breed trash!" Kick.

"Dangerous beast!" Kick.

"Worthless creature!" Kick.

Finally, after what seemed like hours the attackers stopped. Thinking their victim was unconscious the men left the internal injuries to do their work. As soon as the men had left the small, run-down shed Remus Lupin forced one eye open and slowly rolled over. He knew it was bad. A person didn't go through a monthly re-arrangement of their entire body without knowing when something was wrong. He needed to find help and he needed to find it soon. He took as deep a breath as his injuries would permit and turned all his focus on making his weak limbs cooperate. Gingerly he rose to his hands and knees and crawled out of the shack and towards the edge of the forest until something stopped him dead in his tracks.

That scent. He knew that scent but he could not place it. The familiarity made him feel strangely calm. He knew somehow that it would lead to help so he carefully began to follow it. As he moved through the forest he couldn't help but be reminded of another forest and better times. The best times of his life had ended in violence and betrayal and he had fled before it could destroy him completely. He had been living in the muggle world doing odd jobs for nearly two decades. He no longer considered himself a part of the wizarding world and paid no attention to the headlines. He had seen the only headline he needed to: Potter Family Murdered, Sirius Black in Custody.

Hours passed as the werewolf crawled along the underbrush. He had to stop to rest so often sometimes it felt like he wasn't moving forward at all, but he pressed on. More than once he stopped to empty the contents of his stomach into a waiting bush. The scent was getting stronger and he knew that he was closing in on his target. He could only hope that his instincts were right and he would be welcomed at the end of his journey.

Finally, when he was beginning to realize that his limbs would not carry him much further he saw a light up ahead. The light grew and slowly a modest but well-kept cottage came into view. Using the last bit of strength to bring himself to the front door he tapped on the door with all the force he could muster. When he could fight it no longer the blackness engulfed him.

Though his godfather had likely thought he was joking Harry was indeed doing exactly what he had said. He was lounging across the sofa, a butterbeer in hand, watching a muggle soap opera. A few years back he had discovered that the benefit of watching something meant for muggle housewives meant that there were often well built men wearing very little.

He was startled out of his ogling by a faint sound coming from the front garden. "Damn animals" he muttered to himself "and just when Jasper was headed for the shower". With a deep sigh he hoisted himself onto his feet to investigate the disturbance. Due to his godfather it was very unusual for stray cats to willingly get close to the cottage, in fact, Padfoot's scent kept most animals away. Pulling his wand he carefully opened the door and whispered a quick "Lumos" to check the garden drawing a sharp breath at what he found.

Taking in the thin and broken form of the man on his front step he cursed silently. Why did everything have to happen to him? There was too much blood for him to get a good look at the man and he was alarmed to observe the man's breathing was shallow and irregular. He knew he had to help the stranger, but he also knew his godfather would have a fit if he knew. It was a chance he was going to have to take. His decision made he quickly levitated the man into the small guestroom and ran for the fireplace. He considered calling for Poppy Pomfrey, but abandoned that idea when he realized that doing so would likely involve half of the Hogwart's faculty. Grabbing the floo powder and tossing it into the hearth he called out "Hermione's Office". In a matter of seconds a bushy head appeared in the fire.

"Harry! What's wrong? You look upset."

"I need you come here right away, he's badly hurt." Harry felt like he was going to scream and he found himself pacing a very short path back and forth in front of the fireplace.

"Who's hurt? Is it Sirius?" Hermione asked, a note of panic in her voice. She had only just finished her healer training and was beginning to see patients under the supervision of a more experienced healer.

"No, not Sirius. I don't know his name, I just found him lying in the front garden." Harry explained.

"And you let him in the house just like that! It could be a trap Harry!"

"He's not dangerous Hermione, he's not even awake. Please just come do what you can. There is something about him."

"Okay, I'm coming through."

Hermione landed in his living room carrying her wand and a small black bag. Harry motioned for her to follow and led her into the guestroom. She too gasped when she saw the condition the man was in.

"I'll start doing what I can, but I need a better look. Get a flannel and start cleaning him up. I don't think unnecessary magic is a good idea right now."

Harry did as he was told, his heart beating fiercely in his chest. He carefully swabbed the blood from the man's face and chest. Now that he could get a better look he could see the man looked a bit older than Sirius, but not by much. To his shame he also couldn't help but notice that the man had a rather well built chest and strong shoulders. He scolded himself mentally and focused on helping Hermione tend to the stranger.

After nearly half an hour Hermione lowered her wand and collapsed into a chair.

Harry looked at her questioningly.

"He'll make it," she said and Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"I couldn't heal everything right this moment with magic, he'll need a week or two in bed for things to get back to normal and he might be weak for a while after that."

"Thank you Hermione. I don't know why, but I feel like we were supposed to help him." She just rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you had enough of destiny and divinations?" she asked.

"Probably watching too much muggle television." Harry conceded with a smile. "What can I do for him now?"

"Just let him sleep and give him a bit of water when he wakes up. He should be able to handle broth by tomorrow. I have a seminar tomorrow but I'll come back the day after to check him over. He's lucky he stumbled here. I best go home and get some rest. You should sleep too."

"Okay Hermione," he said, walking her to the fireplace "Thanks again."

With a few words she was gone and Harry collapsed into his own bed after warding the door and setting an alarm to tell him if the stranger was in trouble.


	2. John Moon

Chapter 2

Harry awoke with a start when the monitoring spell he had placed on the stranger went off. He hadn't bothered to undress the night before and he figured it was for the best as he pocketed his wand and headed to the guestroom rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

He entered the room to find the man crawling towards the door and muttering to himself. The man looked up and Harry paused at look of fear in his eyes. Harry slowly raised both hands in front of him to show the stranger he was unarmed.

"It's okay. I just want to help you. I found you outside last night. My friend and I fixed you up, but you need to rest." Harry said in the calmest voice he could summon under the circumstances.

"You need to get back in bed before you hurt yourself. Do you need help?" Harry asked and then watched as the tension drained from the man who hung his head in defeat.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Harry and remembering what Hermione had said about unnecessary magic he moved towards the man cautiously. He got behind the older man and slid his arms under the stranger's arms hoisting him up and sliding him on the bed. Harry realized two things at that moment, that the man was burning up with fever and that he had really been slacking on his quidditch training in the off-season.

A quick glance at the clock told him it was already mid-morning and he would have to handle this without Hermione. He helped the man get comfortable on the bed and then went to the bathroom returning with a glass of cold water and a flannel. Cupping the man's chin he tilted the glass and helped the stranger drink. When the glass was empty he took the cool, damp flannel and began to mop the sweat from the stranger's brow while the man continued to mutter to himself from the effects of the fever.

Harry hadn't had any formal healing training, but he had spent enough time around the hospital wing as a patient to know that he had to get the man's fever down. The cold cloth didn't seem to be having much effect, so he filled the bathtub with cool water.

"I need to get you cooled off. Will you let me help you take a bath?" Harry asked, figuring he should ask permission. As Harry expected the man did not respond so he sighed and started on the man's clothing.

"I guess if you really object you'll find a way to let me know." He said, unbuttoning the man's shirt and pulling it off his shoulders while continuing his one sided conversation with the stranger.

"You know most men are much more enthusiastic when I start taking off their pants," he said with a laugh, "Not that there have been all that many men! I'm hardly the casual fling type. I don't know why I'm telling you all this although I suppose we are in a rather tight situation here."

Harry sat back on his knees and looked over his patient. The cuts were healing well, but he was shocked to see the amount of scars that crossed the other man's body. Telling himself that it was none of his business he went back to the task at hand.

"I'll leave your boxers on for now to give you a bit of privacy. I'll get you some of my guardian's clothes to wear after."

With a determined grunt he scooped the other man up and helped him to the bath, carefully settling him in the cool water. Picking up the flannel he had used earlier he spread cool water across the man's brow, shoulders, and chest occasionally checking for signs the fever was coming down.

"You know, I haven't had a chance to look at your clothes and things for a clue to who you are." he told the unresponsive man. "It's unlikely you're a muggle given the wards on this place, but if you are I guess I'll have some explaining to do."

He went on like that for quite a while, trying to keep the other man cool and keeping up his monologue until the man felt cooler to the touch and he had visibly relaxed. He brought the man back to the guestroom and risked a quick drying charm. Retrieving a pair of his godfather's sleep pants he dressed the stranger who quickly slipped back into sleep. He looked quickly through the man's discarded clothes but found nothing of interest. Grabbing the latest Quidditch Monthly he slumped down in the chair by the bed to wait for the man to wake up.

Remus Lupin woke up to find himself in a strange house and wearing someone else's clothes. Panic threatened, but he paused when he realized he was in very little pain.

It must be a wizarding household, he thought, given his medical care. With a start he checked his thigh and was relieved to see the glamour hiding his registry number was still in place. No wonder he had been taken care of so well. His physical condition sorted, he began to look around for clues as to where he might be. The small room was neat but sparse, with no photographs or other personal objects to give him any information about his host.

Finally, his eyes rested on the young man in the room who had not yet noticed he was awake. He guessed the man was in his early twenties and he couldn't help but think the boy rather attractive with his long dark hair and athlete's build.

"Dammit, Lupin" he told himself, "you barely escaped death and here you are lusting after the first good looking young man that crosses your path."

He must have moved or made noise because the young man looked up from his magazine and smiled.

"Good, you're awake. Here, you probably need a drink," said the dark haired man, holding a glass of water to his lips. Remus looked at the glass questioningly.

"Go on," the young man said, "I haven't poisoned the water you know."

Remus supposed if the stranger wanted him dead he'd be lying out in the garden somewhere so with some assistance he drained the glass.

"Thank you," he rasped. His throat was still rough from his screams during the attack.

"You're welcome. What is your name? You didn't have any identification on you. Is there somebody I should call? You've been here a while."

Remus considered the situation carefully. He had been avoiding the wizarding world for so long, but certainly this man was too young to associate his name with any of the infamy his friends had brought on him that Halloween. Still, he saw no reason to chance it.

"John. John Moon," he said deciding his most frequent alias would do nicely, "and there is nobody to call."

The young man nodded "I'm Harry. Don't worry; you can stay here until you are feeling better. I'm the only one home right now."

Remus sighed; apparently this was one of the many wizarding babies who had been named for The Boy Who Lived, just what he needed. Now he felt even more lecherous for thinking the boy attractive. He was out of options, however, and he had certainly been well taken care of so far.

"If you don't mind I'd like to rest for a while," Remus whispered.

The younger man tensed.

"Of course, I'm sorry, let me give you some privacy. Let me know if you need something."

Remus felt bad, he had been rather abrupt with his caretaker who had been nothing but kind.

"Harry, wait. Thank you for saving my life. I'm very lucky it was you that found me. You should get some rest yourself. I'll be fine." He said with a small smile.

The younger man blushed, quite attractively as far as Remus was concerned.

"You're welcome John," he said returning Remus's smile as he closed the door behind him.


	3. Getting to Know You

Chapter 3 – Getting to Know You

The next morning Harry knocked quietly on the guest room door.

"John? Are you awake?"

"You can come in Harry, I've been up for a while." said the older man. Harry smiled when he found the man propped up in bed and reading Harry's discarded quidditch magazine.

"I guess you're feeling a bit better. Are you hungry? Hermione said you shouldn't have much. How about some plain porridge?" Harry said. "I'm sure I can find you something more interesting to read."

"Porridge would be fine, thank you. I would appreciate something to read after I finish this. It doesn't look like I'm going anywhere anytime soon. The quidditch is fine though, I had a friend who was an excellent player, but I have been rather out of touch as of late." Remus said with a smile.

"I'm the seeker for the Arrows, although I think next season will be my last. Playing a game for a living is starting to get old. " Harry said with a shrug. "I'll go get you some breakfast and then I can catch you up."

While Harry prepared the porridge he couldn't keep his thoughts from wandering back to John. He was certainly physically attracted to the man, but he had given up on lust alone early on. As he put the porridge and some dry toast on a tray he decided he would try to be patient and take things one day at a time.

"Okay, breakfast is served, " Harry said placing the tray in the other man's lap and plopping down on the edge of the bed, "exactly how out of touch are you?"

Remus was trying to decide how to answer so that Harry didn't immediately see him for the outcast that he was. He was pleasantly surprised that Harry had sat so close but he quickly clamped down on his reaction.

"Well, many years ago dark wizards destroyed everything I had and I've just kind of wandered around cut off from most of the wizarding world ever since. Mostly, I do odd jobs; magical pest control and that sort of thing."

Harry nodded, he could tell the other man had trouble talking about the past. It wasn't surprising. Voldemort had a way of leaving a lasting impact.

Harry reached out and covered the older man's hand with his, "I understand. I've had a few Voldemort related issues of my own."

Harry was glad when his guest didn't pull his hand away. It felt like the warmth had spread from his hand into his entire body.

"You say his name?" said Remus, one eyebrow raised in disbelief.

Harry shrugged and smiled. "Dumbledore says fear of the name only increases fear of the thing."

Remus nodded, "I suppose he's right." There was however, one other question he wanted cleared up quickly.

"Now this Hermione, is that your girlfriend?" He was more relieved than he was comfortable with at this point to hear the younger man laugh.

"Merlin no!" Harry said. "She's one of my best friends, but she's really not my type if you know what I mean."

"I think I know exactly what you mean." Remus said with a smile turning his attention to his breakfast.

Remus was embarrassed to find he was having a bit of trouble keeping his hand steady and had to allow Harry to hold the bowl up so he didn't have very far to move the porridge.

After breakfast the two men passed the morning in conversation until Harry left the guestroom to fix lunch. His meal preparations were interrupted by Hermione who had come to check on the patient before starting her shift at the hospital.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Did you have any problems? Has he woken up yet? Did you find out who he is?"

Harry blinked his eyes a few times and tried to follow his friend's rapid-fire questions. Finally he just raised his hands in defeat and waited for her to take a breath.

"He's fine. He had a fever but I put him in cold bath and he was okay. He woke up late yesterday afternoon and his name is John Moon. He's a wizard, and he's spent most of his life traveling. He doesn't seem to have any clue who I am and I like knowing he likes just Harry. He's quite interesting."

"Oh god, you like him! Harry Potter I can't believe you. Leave it to you to mix the saving people thing with the man-crazy thing."

Harry could feel his cheeks going red. "Hermione! It's just nice to have someone new to talk to, that's all."

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say Harry, " she said with a smirk that meant she didn't believe him at all.

"Just go see to your patient Mione, and keep your mouth shut!"

"Okay, okay. I'm going, " she muttered as they went down the hall and entered the guest room.

"John, this is Hermione. She's a healer and she is going to check you over. She fixed you up the other night." Harry said as Hermione set her bag down on the chair and took out her wand. "I can leave if you want."

John smiled "No, stay. Hermione, I owe you quite a debt. Thank you."

Hermione shook her head as she scanned the older man with her wand. "I was just doing my job, Mr. Moon. Although maybe you won't mind telling me how you came to be in that condition in the first place?"

Remus ran a hand through his hair. He had a feeling she would be able to tell if he outright lied. She seemed suspicious of him already.

"I had a run-in with some people who had a problem with my blood. It happens from time to time."

Remus watched as anger flashed in her eyes. He supposed that she was a muggleborn. From that point on he noticed she was a great deal warmer towards him.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. We don't judge people on things they have no control over around here." She said with a smile, continuing to take readings from her wand.

"So what's the diagnosis? " Harry asked.

"Bed rest and more plain food today. If you feel like it you can get out of bed for short periods starting tomorrow but nothing too strenuous. You should probably take it easy for a few more days at least. Will he be staying here?"

"If he wants to. I have the house to myself for a few more days anyhow." Harry replied, "What do you think, John?"

The hopeful look on the young man's face made Remus's heart leap.

"I would like that. Thank you," he said. "Now if you don't mind I would like to have some lunch and get some rest."

"That's the right attitude," Hermione said cheerfully. "No need to over do it."

Harry left the room to see Hermione to the floo and returned with a tray of soup for Remus, helping him keep it steady as he had with the porridge. Soon the bowl was empty and Harry banished the dishes back to the kitchen.

"I'm going to go answer some mail. You get some sleep and just yell if you need anything." Harry said, and seeing Remus nod closed the door softly and left his guest alone.

Harry was at his desk in the living room answering one of his teammate's letters when the cottage was filled with the sound of his guest's screams. Dropping his quill and drawing his wand Harry ran through the kitchen and down the hall to the guestroom. He entered to find the injured man in the throws of what must have been a terrible nightmare. The man's bare chest was covered in sweat and every muscle in his body was tense.

Harry grabbed the man by the shoulders and tried to wake him.

"John! John! Wake up mate! It's just a dream." Harry watched as the older man's eyes flew open and looked around as if trying to figure out where he was.

"John, its Harry, remember? You were hurt and you've been staying with me. You're safe." He seemed to be getting through so he relaxed his grip and dropped one hand to the other man's back, rubbing circles and repeating reassuring words. When the other man calmed Harry conjured a glass of water and pressed it to the man's lips.

"Feeling better?" Harry said softly, his hand still resting on the other man's back.

"Memories that are better off forgotten," Remus said weakly, "but I'm much better now that you're here. Stay for a while, I don't want to be alone just now. I'm pretty sick of being alone." Remus said, leaning closer to the dark-haired man.

"Move over," said Harry sliding up to lay next to his guest, "I know a thing or two about nightmares."

Harry smiled as the other man pulled him close and let out a contented sigh when a soft kiss was pressed to his temple.

"Sweet dreams, Harry."

"Sweet dreams, John."


	4. Revelations

Chapter 4 – Revelations

The next day both men slept late into the morning, each more comfortable than they had been in a long time. Remus woke to find that Harry had curled into him during the night and he was pressed rather tightly to the younger man's back. His body was having a predictable reaction and he was very much wishing he was able to get out of bed by himself before he scared Harry off. Gently he shook the dark-haired man's shoulder.

"Harry, it's late. You should probably get up."

The younger man rolled over and gave him a shy smile.

"So it wasn't a dream, I'm glad. Do you feel up to a trip to the kitchen? I can make us some breakfast."

"Sounds good," Remus said, relieved his friend hadn't noticed or at least drawn attention to his condition.

Harry helped Remus into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. They chatted through the meal; mostly about muggle things as they had both spent a good amount of time in the muggle world. After banishing the dishes to the sink Harry stood up and helped Remus to his feet.

A few steps down the hall Remus's legs gave out and he was headed to the floor when Harry caught him and pulled him tight to his chest. Their faces were so close, it was so easy for Remus to just tilt his head up and brush his lips on the younger man's. He was encouraged when Harry not only returned the kiss but also deepened it. Remus opened his lips and traced the other man's mouth with his tongue stopping only to allow Harry to do the same. The kiss lasted until Harry could no longer support both of their weight and slowly pulled back.

Looking into the younger man's eyes Remus felt a tremendous feeling of guilt wash over him. He couldn't continue to lie to Harry. He would have to tell him the truth and hope the younger man would forgive the deception.

"Harry, there are some things I need to tell you before we take this any further."

"Okay, " Harry said warily. "Why don't we get you cleaned up and back in bed and then you can tell me everything."

When the other man nodded Harry led his guest to the bathroom and gave him privacy to wash up while he retrieved more of his godfather's clothes for him to wear.

When this was done Harry helped him back to the guestroom and settled himself on the edge of the bed.

However, before Remus could say a word a voice rang through the cottage that made his blood run cold.

"Harry! Are you home? I didn't have any luck so I thought I'd drop in and check on you." Sirius called out from the living room. Not noticing the look of horror on Remus's face Harry jumped up with a smile.

"My godfather's home! I can't wait for you to meet him. I'll go get him."

Remus could do nothing but sit frozen on the bed and try to process what was happening. Oh god, his Harry was Harry Potter. He had been lusting after James's son. Sirius was not in Azkaban, he was living with Harry in a cozy cottage and about to enter the room any minute and all Remus could do was wait for his world to collapse.

After what seemed like both hours and a matter of seconds Harry entered the room with Sirius behind him.

"Sirius, this is.." Harry began, but stopped when he noticed his godfather staring in shock at the man in the bed.

"Remus?" Sirius croaked out, visibly shaking.

"Oh god, oh god," said a small voice. Remus looked up just in time to see Harry run from the room.

"Harry wait! Please!" Remus called after him, trying to get up out of the bed to go after him only to fall back onto the bed when his legs refused to support him. He felt Sirius's hands reach out and hold him steady but as soon as he could he pulled away.

"Please, see if he is okay. I obviously won't be running off. I know nothing makes sense right now, I'm rather confused myself. Check on Harry and come back. Please, Padfoot." Remus said, his voice breaking.

Sirius's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare call me that. You have no right to that name! " He said quietly.

This was worse than he had imagined, Remus had expected yelling and screaming. He had expected to get hit and still did, but this deadly calm was much, much worse.

"You're right. Fine, don't do it for me, but do it for Harry."

"Fine. Stay." Sirius spit out. In any other situation Remus would have quirked an eyebrow at the thought of Sirius giving him dog commands, but now he just lowered his head and nodded.

Sirius left the room and came back a few minutes later. 

"Harry has gone to the Burrow. That means he's upset and needs some time to think. He'll come home when he's ready. I guess I get you first. So let's start with "why". "

Remus's heart felt like it was going to beat it's way out of his chest and his entire body was shaking. "Why did I leave? Why did I come back? Why did I lie to Harry? You could tell me why you aren't in Azkaban."

"I think under the circumstances my questions get answered first. Why don't you start by telling me what the bloody hell has been going on since I've been away. Away from Harry because I was looking for you, I might add."

"You were looking for me?" Remus asked, his eyes wide.

"I've been looking for you for nearly twenty years although at the moment I couldn't tell you why."

Remus closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. It wasn't helping. Focus on the present, there we go. How he got here.

"I was hurt, badly. I couldn't walk or apparate so I crawled until I found a house. There was a scent…I take it Padfoot likes to play in the forest? Anyway, Harry found me after I'd passed out. He and his friend patched me up and I've been staying with him ever since. He only introduced himself as Harry, there were a lot of babies named after him for a few years and he doesn't have the scar. I didn't know if it was safe to tell him my real name, so I said I was John Moon."

"You really didn't know it was him?" Sirius questioned.

"No, there are no photos of the two of you or James and Lily in the guestroom or the kitchen. He doesn't look that much like James now that he's grown." Remus said.

"I guess you are telling the truth. If you'd realized you would have disappeared at the first opportunity. "

Remus couldn't help but nod. Then his mind refocused on the bigger picture.

"You raised Harry? You were in Azkaban! Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now!" Remus said, looking at his one-time friend like he would strangle him with his bare hands.

"It was Peter. Merlin, Remus. Do you think I'd have Harry if it had been me? I was just the decoy. If you don't trust me trust that Dumbledore would look after Harry." Sirius's voice was thick with emotion.

Remus felt the throbbing in his head get worse. Peter. Peter had betrayed them, and Sirius had done nothing but care for Harry all this time. Remus had left him alone with a toddler and not a single friend for him to lean on. It was too much. He forced himself to meet Sirius's eyes and he tried to say something but all that came out was "Call Hermione" before everything faded to black.


	5. Explanations

Chapter 5: Explanations

"Oh god, oh god," Harry said in a small voice. He felt like someone had just dumped a bucket of cold water on him. John Moon was Remus Lupin. He'd spent the last couple days flirting with someone who had been best friends with his father; with someone who had been lying to his face since the moment he'd regained consciousness.

He needed some space. Without a word to either of the older men he ran to his room and grabbed his broom. It wasn't safe for him to fly around their cottage in case he was spotted by muggles, so with a pop he apparated to the Burrow. After greeting his honorary aunt and uncle he headed for the paddock where the Weasley boys played quidditch and took off from the ground. He resolutely decided not to think about the very complicated situation until the reality of John's identity had some time to sink in.

He had only been circling the field for about fifteen minutes when Arthur Weasley came running out. "Sirius is on the floo. He asked me to tell you that he had to call Hermione for your guest."

Harry landed abruptly, his hands tense on his broom. "Is it serious? Could they find Hermione?"

Arthur held up a hand. "I don't know, lad. Sirius didn't tell me anything else but he didn't look very good himself."

"Okay, I'm going straight home. Thanks for letting me fly." Harry said.

"Anytime, Harry. Do let us know if everyone is alright," said Arthur heading back to the house.

Harry appeared in the living room of their cottage and ran to the guestroom. Finding Sirius in the hall with his head in his hands he began firing questions.

"What happened? Did you hex him? Couldn't you tell he's been injured! What did he tell you?"

Sirius shook his head, "Calm down kiddo. No, I didn't hex him. He told me how he ended up here and that he told you his name was John Moon. I told him about Peter and I think he must have believed me. I think he just passed out from the shock of it all. I shouldn't have pushed him, I know that, but some things just couldn't wait."

"Will he be okay? Are you okay? You don't look so good." Harry asked.

"Gee thanks, it was a bit of a shock for me too you know. I look just fine I'll have you know. You're not exactly Witch Weekly's Most Eligible…..oh yeah, you were. Damn. Anyway, he'll be fine when Hermione is done with him. "

Right on cue the door opened and Hermione stepped out into the hall. "He's fine, it wasn't serious. It looks like he just forgot to breathe for a while. I gave him a calming potion. I have one for each of you as well."

Harry started to shake his head but she cut him off. "Don't argue with me, just drink it, you've all had quite a day."

Both men reluctantly took the potions from her hand.

Hermione slapped her palm to her forehead. "A werewolf! Well at least that explains the strange readings I was getting. I can't believe I didn't catch that!"

Harry knew that this was the moment when he was supposed to reassure Hermione about her abilities. For the brightest witch of her age she was astonishingly hard on herself.

"Don't worry, it's not like you come across this everyday. I'm sure you're the only one in your class that has treated someone with lycanthropy yet." Harry said, the calming effect of the potion helping him to focus on his friend.

Hermione's face lit up "Oh yes, I'm sure you're right. I can't wait to tell my trainer! I'll keep the details to myself of course."

Harry smiled "That's my girl."

"I need to go back to work, but I'll come back tonight. He's asking for both of you and I think now would be good time to clear the air before the potion wears off," she turned to Harry, "We can talk later if you need to."

"Thanks, Hermione. It might be a good idea to get the perspective of somebody who is not involved in all this."

Hermione headed for the floo and the two men looked at each other.

"Are you ready to hear what he has to say now?" asked Sirius.

"Let's get it over with," said Harry, leading his godfather into the guestroom.

They entered to find Remus sitting up in bed drinking a glass of water. When he saw that they were both there he gave them a sad smile. "I'm sorry about that. I guess things just got to be a bit too much for me."

"I'm sorry, I'm sure there was a better way I could have handled that, but I'm not sure there are that many ways to tell one of your oldest friends that you aren't the insane mass murder he thought you were." Sirius said.

Remus bowed his head "I'm not sure I'll ever have the words to apologize, although you must have suspected me as well or you would have told me about the switch."

Sirius sighed, "I've had a lot of time to think about it, and I'm pretty sure that Peter was telling lies to both of us about the other."

Remus nodded. "I guess that we underestimated Peter's abilities. He said that you were having an affair with Charlotte Wilkes."

"In your case it was Snape. He knew I hated the fact that you two were on friendly terms, he must have thought it was the perfect idea for his plan. Or Voldemort's plan, I still don't think Peter was capable of that kind of thought."

"I agree. Believing him is just one of the things I have to apologize to both of you for. Harry, I am so sorry that I lied to you. I would like to try to explain myself to you later, if you'll hear me out."

Harry nodded, "We'll talk privately later."

Remus gave him a shy smile. "Thank you."

Sirius sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "It's been almost twenty years Remus. I don't…"

"Please Sirius, let me tell you what happened, both of you. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm hoping for your understanding. This isn't easy, please just let me get it out without interruption."

Both men nodded. Harry carefully avoided sitting on the bed and took the chair next to it instead. Sirius settled himself at Remus's feet. Remus closed his eyes and taking a deep breath he began his story.

"You both know that Halloween night was a full moon. I regained consciousness on the first when the aurors knocked on my door. They stormed my parents' cottage and took me in for questioning. It wasn't untill I was in an interrogation room at the ministry that I found out what had happen. I was completely lost. They poured veritaserum down my throat. They kept asking me if I knew you were a Deatheater, if I wanted James and Lily dead, if I knew other werewolves who were Deatheaters. When I couldn't give them any information they got rough. Then Crouch came in."

Sirius's whole body tensed, his fists clenched at his sides. Remus just nodded and swallowed a few times, having trouble with his composure despite the calming potion.

"Yes, Crouch wasn't content with just sending you to Azkaban. He was convinced I was dark as well. He sent all the aurors out of the room. I was never allowed an advocate of my own. Crouch pinned me to the wall by my throat and told me that if I didn't disappear on my own he would leak to the Prophet that I was a werewolf who was suspected in several deaths. You know what would happen then. I believed that I had nothing left. "

He turned to Sirius, seeing his own tears mirrored on his friend's face. "I thought you had betrayed us, that you would be in Azkaban for the rest of your life. I'm so sorry."

Finally, he steeled himself to meet Harry's eyes. The green eyes were filled with tears and full of sympathy. Remus took another deep breath and was surprised when Harry reached out and rested a hand on his arm in comfort.

"And you, Harry. I knew that no matter what happened they would never let me see you, let alone raise you. I convinced myself that Albus and Minerva would take care of you. You have no idea how relieved I am to find you had the best possible care, " he said with a smile at both men.

Harry managed a small smile, "That I did."

"A few weeks ago, completely by chance, I overheard that Crouch was dead. I decided to come back and try to make a life for myself. Unfortunately I had a run in with some rather unfriendly wizards and that's when I ended up here."

Remus collapsed back into the pillows. Sirius jumped up to help him but Remus stopped him.

"I'm okay Sirius, that just took a lot out of me." Remus said softly.

"I think we could all use some rest and time to think. We'll let you sleep until dinner time, okay?" Sirius said.

Harry nodded and stood as well, "We'll all have some dinner and than you and I can talk."

"Thank you," said Remus, "for everything."


	6. One Day at a Time

**A/N: This is a short one, but an important one.**

**One Day at A Time**

Harry and Sirius left Remus to sleep and went to the living room. Sirius flopped down on the sofa and pressed his palms over his eyes.

"Damn it," said Sirius. Harry settled into the armchair and sighed.

"Yeah, that about covers it. What now?"

"We eat and you talk to him. For my part I think I need to sleep on it, but I'm having a very difficult time holding much against him right now. I know better than most what Crouch was capable of. I have to leave on a mission tomorrow evening. I'd like to invite him to stay here long term but I won't if it makes you uncomfortable. Think about it after you talk to him, and let me know in the morning. If not here I'll set him up in another Black property."

Harry considered that and nodded. "I'll pop down to the village and get us some take-away for dinner."

It was only a short time before all three men were sitting around the kitchen table with cartons spread out in front of them. Sirius had very carefully helped Remus down to the kitchen and the two old friends seemed to be working towards re-building their relationship.

After dinner Sirius helped Remus back to the guestroom and left his friend and godson to their talk.

"I want you to know that I'm not mad at you for leaving anymore. I can't imagine what it must have been like for you, and I'm not sure I wouldn't have done the same thing in your place." Harry said, settling into the armchair next to the bed.

"Thank you, Harry," Remus said softly, "It's more than I deserve."

"On the other hand, you lied to me. You lied to me for days while I took care of you. This morning I felt like you were still holding something back. I don't know how I feel about what happened between us, or even if there was any truth to those feelings."

Remus hung his head, he had caused so much hurt. "Harry, no. I lied about my name, but that was all. I don't quite know what to think about those feelings either, but they were very real. You're right though. I was holding something back this morning. Something I didn't want Sirius to know about."

Harry raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Well, okay, one of two things I didn't want Sirius to know about." Remus said with a chuckle and was glad to see Harry join in.

Remus looked up at Harry, but now his expression was closed off.

"I assume that when Sirius was cleared he was reinstated as an auror?" Remus asked. He saw Harry nod so he continued.

"The men who attacked me are aurors, some of the most senior in the department. They were there when I was questioned and they know what I am. My registry number is spelled to notify the Ministry when I re-enter the country. Needless to say they weren't happy to see me."

Harry jumped up out of the chair. "Bloody hell, they are not going to get away with this. Sirius and I have some pull. You know, after the whole Voldemort thing? We'll make sure they get tossed out on their arses!" Harry's volume had increased as he spoke until he nearly yelled the last bit.

"No, Harry quiet down! No good will come of dredging this up, please trust me. They won't be happy once they find out I didn't die, that I'm safe here with you and Sirius. If Sirius finds out you know that he'll do something rash and get himself in trouble. They might even decide to target the two of you, and I couldn't handle that. "

Harry dropped back into the chair and took a deep breath. "Okay, I won't tell him, at least for now. Is that why you gave me a fake name?"

"Got it in one. I didn't know who you were or how widely known my werewolf status is. I didn't feel like I could take the chance. Then I got to know you a little and I was going to tell you the truth. That's when Sirius showed up."

"I know you were, maybe that's why I'm finding it easy to forgive you. It's a good thing we stopped with a kiss," Harry said blushing.

"Now that I know who you are I'm relieved. If things had gone further….. well, I think I would have done more than faint when the truth was revealed."

"So we can't see where this is going now that you know who I am?" Harry asked, his voice flat and his eyes on his shoes.

Remus reached out and gently cupped the younger man's chin, tilting his face up so the bright green eyes met his. "I didn't say that. I need a bit more time to sort that out. I just meant that if something more is going to happen between us I'd want to know all the facts first."

"That makes sense, you should know I have a dangerous tendency to rush into things without thinking about them. So what now?" Harry asked, taking the hand from his face and holding it between both of his.

"I don't know Harry, I don't know. I guess we just take it one day at a time."


	7. Secrets and Threats

A/N: This chapter earns the rating.

Chapter 7 Secrets and Threats

Before leaving the next morning Sirius, with Harry's blessing, asked Remus to stay long-term and Remus agreed. Alone together once again Remus and Harry were both a bit at odds as to how they should behave towards the other. The tension was eased slightly by the fact that Remus was still recovering and slept most of the day. Harry was especially wary of pushing him to far too fast both out of concern for Remus's health and fear of Hermione's wrath.

After spending another day with the younger man Remus knew that he would soon have to come to a decision about the nature of their relationship. The longer things remained in limbo the harder it would be on both of them and the higher the likelihood somebody was going to end up hurt.

Just a few hours ago he had been reading on the sofa when Harry sat down next to him. The urge to pull the darker haired man close and kiss him breathless had been nearly overwhelming. Instead he had claimed fatigue and asked Harry to help to his room so he would have time to think.

He knew he was attracted to the other man, that wasn't the question. It was whether he could get past the fact that Harry was the son of one close friend and had been raised by another. Being around Sirius and Harry had helped him find a piece of himself he thought he would never get back. He was scared to risk losing it if things went badly with Harry.

On the other hand, it had been well over a decade since he had felt this way about anyone. More than attraction, he had really come to care for Harry. Not as James's son, or about The Boy Who Lived,he hadn't known about any of that, but about Harry as his own person. Harry was just so accepting, so generous, so passionate, and that firm little ass….. Okay, so a little physical attraction never hurt, or if he was honest with himself a lot of attraction.

If there was one benefit of age he felt that it was the ability to know oneself, and he knew that he had always regretted far more the things he didn't do than the things he did. He would go slowly so as not to push Harry, but he would move whatever this was between them forward. His mind made up, he finally drifted off to sleep.

------------

He was on the sofa with Harry underneath him, those beautiful green eyes dark with lust and saying more than words could, as he pulled off his own shirt and then Harry's. He took his time with the kisses, placing one on Harry's forehead, spending much time on his lips, and dotting kisses up the jaw line.

Taking the boy's sensitive ear between his teeth he nibbled at it, blowing softly and laving it with his tongue. Working his way down the slender neck he stopped to lick and nip along Harry's collarbone pleased to feel evidence of the other man's arousal pressing into his thigh.

He leaned back and straddled Harry's thighs, running his hands down slim sides and over tight pink nipples, chuckling as he was cursed for his leisurely pace and reaching down to still the hips that bucked up when he rested his hand on the button of Harry's jeans.

He made short work of the trousers and pulled down Harry's boxers as well, taking a moment to admire what had been pressed against him just moments before.

Making a show of licking his palm he grasped Harry and began to slowly stroke up and down, enjoying how the younger man moaned on each slide of his hand.

When the moaning turned to begging he was happy to comply and bent down to take the smooth hardness into his mouth. A little faster then, and all that he heard from his lover was gibberish and whimpers.

He took a deep breath and swallowed around Harry's cock taking it all into his mouth until his nose was pressed against Harry. It was only a matter of seconds until Harry screamed and tensed, Remus taking care to let Harry get as much pleasure as he possibly could.

Remus woke up with a start. He was covered in sweat and as hard as a rock. He couldn't help but think that going slow just might be the death of him as he reached down to attend to his own rather pressing problem.

-----------------

Harry's thoughts turned to Remus as they had almost constantly since he had found the man on his doorstep. He had found himself drawn to the man from that first night, and as they had gotten to know each other his feelings had only gotten deeper.

Finding out that the man he knew as John was actually one of his godfather's oldest friends had hit him hard. Now, with everything out in the open he found that he could no longer be angry. With all the things that Remus had endured over the years Harry would have expected a bitter cynic in the mold of Severus Snape; not the warm, gentle man who was currently sleeping in his guestroom.

He had told Hermione that first night that he felt like something had brought this man to his cottage. He knew that to be the case now, the odds were just too astronomical for Remus to wind up here with out some kind force guiding him. Dumbledore had always spoken of a balance inherent in magic and Harry wondered if this chance at love was magic's way of repaying him for all the trouble.

He snorted and shook his head; he must have it bad if he was starting to sound like Dumbledore. Still, he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing; he was skilled at taking risks. Smiling to himself he headed for the guestroom.

He knocked gently and entered to find Remus in bed reading.

"I can come back later if I'm interrupting." Harry said with a shy smile.

"Not at all, I could use some company. Have a seat."

Harry thought a moment and settled himself on the bed facing Remus instead of in the chair. He looked up at the werewolf, considering his words carefully and then discarded his quickly rehearsed speech. He leaned forward slowly, watching the other man's face carefully for signs of distress or discomfort and gently brushed his lips against Remus's.

"I want to know what we could have together, if you're willing." He said softly, looking deep into the warm brown eyes.

The other man didn't answer for a moment and Harry braced himself for rejection. Then, just as slowly as Harry had moments before, Remus leaned forward and captured the younger man's lips in a searing kiss. Instead of pulling back he pulled Harry closer, sliding his hands under the other man's t-shirt, kneading the smooth muscular back as Harry reached up and ran his hands through light brown hair. The kiss continued for several minutes until both men were breathing heavily and Remus gently pulled back.

"I don't think we should rush this. I intend to thoroughly enjoy every new experience with you, they don't have to happen all at once." Remus said, his hand cupping Harry's cheek.

Harry leaned into the touch, "And if I want things to happen?"

"I'm going to have a hard time turning you down," Remus paused, "Harry, are you willing to keep this from Sirius, just for a while? I hate the idea of lying to him, but I'm not sure I could handle his reaction just yet."

Harry sighed. "I think that is for the best. We can tell him once we have a better idea what this all means."

Remus smiled. "Just between us then, for now. Why don't you slide up here next to me and let me read to you for a bit?"

Harry's smile returned and he did so eagerly. Resting against the warmth of Remus's body he closed his eyes and concentrated on the sound of the other man's voice.

Sometime later an owl tapping on the window interrupted their comfortable arrangement. With a wave of his wand Harry let the owl in and a plain looking piece of parchment was dropped on the bedspread.

Not recognizing the owl Harry did several spells on the note. It came up clean for dark spells and hexes so Harry opened it, swore, and crumpled it furiously. Remus reached out and smoothed the paper to see what had upset Harry so much; in bright red ink he read:

We know where you are, werewolf.

You can't hide forever.


	8. Closer to You

**A/N Tonks would be much better liked if this was cannon. **

**Chapter 8: Closer to You**

Remus's hands shook as he turned to look at Harry.

"What am I going to do? I can't put you and Sirius in danger. I won't. I'll go, it will kill me to leave you, but I have to," He said struggling up from the bed.

Remus felt a strong pull to turn around and look at Harry. He was shocked to find that Harry was practically radiating power. He had only seen one other person do that before and that was Dumbledore. He knew that Harry had defeated Voldemort, although Harry hadn't yet volunteered the details, but he had no idea that Harry was this powerful.

"No. You are not going anywhere. Remus, listen to me please. You do not have to do this alone," Harry said firmly, "If we don't do something this is not going to go away. We can face this together."

Remus hung his head, "I'm sorry, Harry, but what can we do?"

"I know somebody pretty high up in the aurors, Kingsley Shackelbolt. Do you remember Sirius's cousin Nymphadora Tonks?" Remus nodded and Harry continued. "Kingsley was a good friend of hers, we can trust him."

"Was?" Remus asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Tonks was killed in my fifth year. Voldemort lured me and some of my friends to the Department of Mysteries hoping I would get the prophecy for him. Tonks was one of the Order members who came to help. She was dueling her aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, when she fell through the veil in what they called the death chamber. If only I hadn't been so stupid!"

Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, no. You were only fifteen and she was a trained auror. You can't blame yourself. "

"Well, she did trip over her own feet and fall, but that's not the point. Please let me go to Kingsley with this. Off the record. I will not let them chase you away again."

Remus took a deep breath. "Okay, let's try Shackelbolt. I'm sorry for what I said earlier love. I'm not going anywhere unless you ask me too. "

Harry smiled, "Then you might as well get comfortable, you're going to be here a long time. I'll talk to Kingsley in the morning."

Harry came closer until he was standing right up against Remus, his whole manner changed and his voice lowered. "For now why don't we see what I can do to take your mind off of it?"

Remus stepped back from Harry very reluctantly. "Harry, I thought we were going to take this slowly?"

The young man smiled and stroked the werewolf's cheek. "Shhh, don't worry. Just get comfortable and relax. I won't get carried away, you are still recovering, and that is one relapse I really wouldn't want to explain to Hermione."

Remus smiled, "Just so you know that I don't expect anything from you," he said, still a bit wary of pressuring Harry, but making himself comfortable on the bed.

"That's one of the things that makes this so much fun," Harry said, settling so that he was on his side snug up against the other man. He gently took the older man's hand in his and began to gently trace circles on the back, occasionally changing his grip and letting his fingers slide lightly over Remus's palm.

Remus felt a shiver go up his spine as Harry touched him. Harry's fingers had now moved up, caressing the inside of his lover's wrist and forearm then sliding up his arm to gently massage Remus's shoulders through the thin material of his t-shirt.

Harry slid up so that he was lying half on the bed and half on top of Remus, continuing his shoulder massage as he felt the tension drain from his partner.

"Is this okay? I'm not hurting you?" Harry asked.

"Hmmm?" Remus said lazily. "Oh. It's wonderful, careful of my ankle though, it's still pretty sore."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." Harry said, sliding his hands up Remus's neck and then lightly tracing his lips, cheeks, and forehead. Remus was savoring what he thought might be the most content feeling he'd ever known, when Harry cradled his head and kissed him.

The kiss was soft at first, tender even. Remus made a small sound and slid his arms around the younger man, gently rubbing up and down Harry's back under his t-shirt.

Harry broke the kiss briefly, pulling off his own t-shirt and helping Remus with his before their lips met again, still softly, but with much more intensity. Skin on skin seemed to generate a heat all it's own, and both deepened the kiss to explore each other's mouths with their tongues.

One of Harry's hands continued to run through Remus's hair, while the other slid down to brush against his taught nipples. Remus moaned and tried to pull Harry down on top of him but Harry pulled back. The rough denim of his jeans was confining and he was desperate to feel more of his lover. He quickly slipped them off and looked up at the other man, the question in his eyes clear. Not wanting to break the intensity of their communication by speaking Remus motioned for Harry to come closer. Remus began removing the sleep pants he was wearing and Harry rushed to help, an unspoken agreement to remain in their boxers this time.

Remus once again pulled Harry towards him, brown eyes locked with green. Their eyes never wavered as Harry crawled on top of the older man and recaptured his lips. Remus reached around Harry and began to rub his arse.

His action had the desired effect as Harry thrust his hips down to meet Remus's own. The evidence of Harry's desire for him helped Remus to let go of his remaining inhibitions and he began thrusting against the young man passionately.

Harry kept his eyes locked with his lover's, their green depths alone showing Remus how much pleasure the heat and friction were giving him. They continued as they were in silence, eyes locked, hardness-to-hardness until Remus's entire body arched off the bed and he let out a loud, low, moan. The power of holding Remus's gaze through his orgasm set Harry off as well and he came moments later before dropping exhausted to the older man's side.


	9. This is my Life

Chapter 9: This is my Life

Harry woke to a gentle touch smoothing his hair away from his forehead. Smiling up at Remus he maneuvered himself so they were sitting side by side against the headboard.

"Harry, if you don't mind, I think that I'm ready to tell you more about the last 20 years or so." Remus said, leaning into Harry's side.

Harry leaned back into Remus, "I would like that, if you'll let me fill in the blanks as well. There are several bios out right now, but none of them are terribly accurate." Harry said, his amused tone telling Remus what he thought of people obsessed with his celebrity status.

"It's a deal. I'll make the tea and meet you in the living room?" Remus said, he had been feeling stronger over the last day or so and was able to move around on his own, albeit rather slowly.

A few minutes later both men were sitting at opposite ends of the small sofa turned to each other so that their ankles were brushing where they hung off the edge.

Remus sighed. "When I decided to leave I wanted to go far away. I thought that it would be safer and I wanted to make sure that I wouldn't hear any news of our world. I couldn't stand the thought of article after article about your parents, or worse yet, lurid accounts of Sirius's dark activities."

Remus paused a moment and took a sip of tea.

"I went to Canada. The Canadian wizarding community is much more progressive and accepting than ours is. The laws on werewolves are not nearly as strict. What I told you originally was partially true; I did spend a lot of time doing magical pest control of one sort or the other. When I was lucky I was hired as a tutor for magical children not old enough to attend wizarding school. That's pretty much it. I'd like to take you there sometime, Toronto especially, there is a wizarding marketplace under Eaton Center I think you'd really like."

"I'm looking forward to that, "said Harry, "I guess it's my turn then."

A smile came over the young man's face and he jumped up from the couch and retrieved a thick album from one of the bookcases that lined the living room walls.

"This will make it easier." Harry said, carefully flipping past the few pictures from when his parents were alive. Hopefully someday they could go back and look at those, but he knew this wasn't the time.

He stopped on a picture of himself as a three-year-old riding a large black dog.

"Once Sirius was found innocent he came and got me from my Aunt Petunia's house. I don't remember being there, but everyone says that's a good thing. Sirius says this is one of the first days after we moved into the cottage. It wasn't safe for me to be around wizarding children, so I played with the muggle kids in the village or Padfoot."

Harry smiled as he watched Remus slowly flip through the pages of his pre-Hogwarts years. There were pictures of him on his toy broom, with a gap where his front teeth would be, playing with a muggle football, and perched on Sirius's motorbike complete with a small helmet and leather jacket which earned a snicker from the older man.

"When I was old enough for school Sirius taught me at home. We had lessons every day in reading, maths, nature, and magical and muggle history. I think people were worried he would be too lenient, but he was so afraid something would happen to me he tended to be stricter than any of the mothers in the village."

The next page of the album was a slightly blown up shot of Harry smiling and holding up his Hogwarts letter followed by a few pictures of the platform at King's Cross.

"The first time I went to Diagon Alley was after I got my Hogwarts letter. We figured if I was going to school it wouldn't hurt to be seen in public. I met Ron, my best friend, on the train. Don't tell Sirius, but the sorting hat almost put me in Slytherin. I don't think Sirius would have taken that very well, but I talked it into Gryffindor because I knew Ron would get sorted there. Professor Snape hated me at first sight of course. "

Remus choked on his tea, "_Professor_ Snape? Severus?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. We got along okay in the end. He teaches potions. My first year was kind of weird. There was this whole thing with the philosopher's stone. I nearly gave Sirius a heart attack when I ended up in the hospital wing. I'm not sure who spent more time yelling at Dumbledore, Sirius or Ron's mum. My second year was almost as bad, but by then Sirius had told me everything he knew about my parent's deaths, including Voldemort's real name. It was a good thing too, because Dumbledore was able to confiscate a cursed diary before anyone got hurt."

"You say that like it was no big deal!" Remus said, alarmed as he flipped through pictures of Harry's thirteenth birthday party.

Harry snorted, "Trouble has a way of finding me."

Remus flipped to a picture of Harry gazing adoringly at a tall red-haired man with a ponytail and smirked. "And who is this you are drooling over?"

Harry blushed. "That's Ron's brother Bill, he was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in third year. The second best one we ever had, I guess you could say I had a bit of a crush on him."

"A bit of a crush?"

"Okay, so I was hopeless. I was kind of freaked out for a while too, about the whole liking guys thing, but Sirius finally got me to tell him what was wrong. I don't know what he thought I was going to tell him, but when I explained he relaxed instantly and asked what the big deal was. It's never been an issue again."

"Why second-best?" Remus asked, it was obvious Harry had thought very highly of Professor Weasley.

A grin split Harry's face, "You'll see."

Remus flipped through the pages to a newspaper clipping announcing the contestants in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. "I can't believe they brought the tournament back! It's so dangerous. Dumbledore wouldn't even consider it when we were in school."

"Yeah, that didn't go very well. The Deatheaters rigged it. The other kid from Hogwarts was murdered by Wormtail who then brought Voldemort back. I managed to escape though. "

"Umm, Harry? Do you have something a bit stronger, I think I'm going to need it" said Remus motioning to his tea. His mind was spinning over what the man he was starting to think of as "his Harry" had been through.

Harry laughed, "Okay, I think we have some muggle lager. I'll be right back."

While Harry went to the kitchen Remus pressed his palms to his eyes and shook his head. So much danger, so much pain, and they weren't even that close to the present yet. He had missed it all, but maybe it was better this way. He would be able to give Harry a different kind of happiness now than if he'd been there for him growing up. It seemed that Sirius did an excellent job. If he had been a bit over protective who could blame him really. Harry returned with a drink for each of them and settled in closer to Remus on the couch.

"My fifth year was pretty tame. When the ministry tried to interfere and appoint a DADA teacher Sirius stepped in. The ministry couldn't deny that one of their top aurors was qualified for the position. We even had a defense club after class for people that wanted to learn more. I already told you what happened at the end of the year."

Harry gulped.

"Sirius had gone on a short mission for Dumbledore, but Voldemort tricked me into believing he was torturing him at the ministry. Dumbledore and McGonagall were both out of the castle for the night so I decided to take matters into my own hands. You know the result. I was grounded for the entire summer until I mastered occulmency and Sirius nearly had a breakdown when he found out I dueled with Voldemort again. At the end of the year Dumbledore and Sirius decided he could be more help to the Order as an active-duty auror so he resigned from Hogwarts."

Remus shook his head. "I just can't imagine Sirius as a teacher."

"Believe it." Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "He confiscated the Marauder's Map and Dad's cloak. Said he was just trying to keep me out of trouble. I think he was using them for castle security though."

"So who taught defense in your sixth year?

"They found some retired auror to teach the lower years, but the NEWT levels were taught by all the other professors in their best areas. Professor Flitwick taught dueling and Madam Pomfrey taught basic healing, things like that. The extra training Sirius started continued as well. Voldemort didn't attack me directly in my sixth year, although I lost a few friends who had family member's high on his list. Luckily the Weasleys were under the Fidelius, with Dumbledore as secret-keeper, so they were safe."

The next pictures were of Harry at the Hogwarts Leaving Feast. Some pictures were of Harry and his friends, some with Harry holding up his scroll, and some of Harry with Sirius looking so proud he could burst. In each one Harry had a rather distinctive medal pinned to his chest.

"Harry, is that the Order of Merlin?" Remus asked.

Harry blushed again, "Yeah, first class. Voldemort attacked at Christmas during my last year. I was able to channel the power of the people I loved and I took care of him once and for all."

Harry got a far away look in his eye. "It was too late to save Charlie, Cho, or Professor Flitwick though. I got signed to the Arrows a few months later and I've been living with Sirius and playing quidditch ever since."

Remus pulled Harry close to him, wrapping his arms around the younger man, and placed a soft kiss on his temple. "You are so amazing. You've been through so much, but you aren't the least bit bitter."

Harry shrugged, "I'm sure it could have been worse, and I never had to do it alone."

Remus shook his head, "Still, most people would say you've had a pretty bad deal."

Harry just leaned further into his lover's embrace, "Then finding you on my doorstep must be fate's way of paying me back."


	10. Discoveries

Chapter 10: Discoveries

Harry visited Kingsley the next morning while Remus passed a few hours with the Weasley twins at their shop. Harry was wary of leaving Remus home alone while he was still weak, and the twins were more than happy to have Mr. Moony of the marauders visit their shop.

The meeting went well and Harry and Kingsley planned to meet the next week to carry out a sting. If there was one thing the auror couldn't stand it was corruption in his department.

That same morning Sirius Black was taken to St. Mungos suffering from a seriously disfigured hand. The bone-crushing curse had almost missed, but he'd been distracted when another auror was hit and this was the result. It hurt like hell, but it would be a good excuse to see his favorite healer.

A few words to the nurse and said healer was bustling into his room all business. He couldn't help but think how good she looked in her lime healer's robes.

"Sirius! What happened?" she asked, making his heartbeat fast with the smile she gave him.

"Ah, I wasn't paying enough attention, Mione." He said, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

She laughed. "Don't worry, I'll get that fixed up in no time."

"Nothing like having your own personal healer. I hope we have a house call coming up."

A shock ran through him as she took his hand and waved her wand over it, muttering under her breath as the pain left his hand.

He watched her closely for signs that she might be as flustered as he was by the physical contact but other than a slight blush her face was unreadable.

"There you go." she said, not moving her hand but lowering her wand, "Do try to stay out of trouble, Sirius. We need you around."

"I'll do my best," he said, smiling up at her and brushing her hand as he pulled his own back. "I'd better get back to check on Harry and Remus, I hope they are getting along okay."

Hermione nodded. "I'm sure they've found some common ground," she said vaguely.

Sirius apparated to the edge of the garden and entered the cottage. Ever since Harry was a little boy Sirius had found much amusement out of tackling him in dog form. As Harry had gotten older it had become a routine. Both of them were much more comfortable with him showing affection as a slobbering dog. Without making any noise he became Padfoot and trotted down the hall to find his godson.

He came to the door of Harry's room and was happy to find it open a crack. After all, he was in no shape to turn the knob. Before he could go barreling in, however, he saw something that made him stop in his tracks.

His godson was stretched out in bed, but he was not alone. Instead, he was wrapped up in Remus Lupin's arms. Silently he watched as Harry spoke quietly to Remus.

"I know you're worried," Harry said, taking one of Remus's hands in his, "but I can't stand the thought of somebody hurting you again."

Sirius watched frozen as his friend kissed his godson soundly. "I know Harry, we've just got to be careful. Harry I…" the werewolf hesitated, "I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you either."

The pair on the bed continued to talk quietly, kissing and holding each other and Sirius could only thank Merlin that they both remained fully clothed. He had certainly not seen this coming.

Suddenly Harry sat up. "We better go out the living room and look busy, Sirius should be home soon."

Remus nodded. "Good idea, I wouldn't want him to find out just yet." Neither man noticed the large black dog creeping quietly away from the door.

Sirius decided that he needed a few minutes before he faced his godson and his best friend. He couldn't help but think that all this shock wasn't good for him, maybe he'd ask Healer Granger for a private consultation. No, he wasn't quite ready for that, although he supposed under the circumstances Harry would have a hard time objecting. He sighed as he realized that little piece of truth had to work both ways.

In the last little while he had been feeling his age in some ways. He was tired of casual dates with vapid witches who only read Witch Weekly. Since Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts she had spent a lot of time at the cottage where they had often engaged in rather heated discussions of everything from potions theory to medi-magical ethics. He couldn't help but notice that the little girl with the bushy hair had grown into a beautiful and successful young woman. He knew there was something special there, and he was willing to take things slowly if he had to.

If he was honest with himself he knew that if it was okay for him to pursue a relationship with Hermione then he couldn't object to Remus pursuing a relationship with Harry. It could be worse. He knew Harry had a thing for older men, at least it wasn't Snape he had taken up with. He knew despite the werewolf's long absence that Remus was a good man and he would never intentionally hurt Harry.

Plan A, the one where he stormed the cottage and let his over-protectiveness take over, was out. Hitting Remus certainly wouldn't help the situation. Besides, he wouldn't dare explain that injury to Hermione, he'd be too ashamed.

Plan B was an option. In this plan he greeted Harry and Remus, sat them down and told them that he knew about their relationship.

He was leaning towards plan C. This was where he pretended to just get home and then spend the coming weeks torturing the two of them in any way possible. Yes, plan C it was, after all he couldn't help but be a bit hurt they didn't tell him in the first place.

Sirius took a deep breath and slipped around the front of the house. Changing into Padfoot once again he barreled through the door and landed on top of Harry who was reading on the couch.

"Sirius! Uggh dog breath, get off." Harry said, but gave him a scratch behind the ears anyhow.

Sirius changed back, and lounged on the floor. Time for Plan C. "So, what have you two been up to while I've been away? I hope you've been getting along okay."

"Oh, um, we've mostly been talking quidditch and Remus has been telling me about your most embarrassing moments." Harry said with a blush, while Remus carefully studied the upholstery.

Bingo! Sirius thought. "Did he tell you how embarrassed I was when I caught him in the quidditch shed with Fabian Prewitt?"

Remus started to choke on his tea, while Harry just raised an eyebrow. "No, he left that out. I can see I'm going to have to hear some of your stories as well."

Sirius smiled. "You know Harry, I think this is the happiest I've seen you in a while." Sirius was glad that was the truth. Harry did seem content.

Harry just shrugged, so Sirius continued.

"I never realized how lonely you must be while I'm away. Not any more. I'm going to make it my mission to find you a man. You know, there is a young guy in one of the other squads. I'm sure he plays for your team. I'll invite him over to dinner this week!" Sirius said, jumping up and snapping his fingers for emphasis as if he had just had the greatest idea ever.

He would definitely have to see the look on Harry's face in the pensive again later. It was priceless.

The young man began to sputter, "Ohh, um, no, that's okay Sirius. I'm really not looking right now."

Sirius shrugged, "Okay, whatever. Maybe we can have Hermione over instead?"

Harry looked at his godfather suspiciously, there was something strange going on, he just wasn't sure what.


	11. What Goes Around Comes Around

A/N: This is my favorite chapter.

Chapter 11: What Goes Around Comes Around

Harry slowly stuck his head out of his bedroom door and checked the hallway. Sirius had been home for two days and he was driving Harry and Remus up the wall. The two of them hadn't been able to get a moment alone together. If they went into the living room Sirius was there, if they had a snack in the kitchen Sirius was hungry, if they went for a walk Sirius decided the fresh air would do him good. Harry was beginning to wonder if the village had a dogcatcher that wouldn't be averse to a few extra pounds for services rendered.

The hallway was clear, so Harry stepped out into the hall and headed for the guestroom. Moving slowly and carefully he avoided the squeaky floorboard and quickly slipped into Remus's room.

As soon as he turned around he was pulled into an embrace. "Is he asleep? Did he hear you moving around?" The werewolf whispered, eyes darting from Harry to the door.

"He's in his room, finally. I'm surprised he didn't suggest we all camp out on the living room floor!" Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"He means well, I think. He even called me Moony the other day, I wasn't sure I was ever going to hear that again." Remus said with a smile.

"I'm glad, I just feel a bit smothered. Let's not waste time talking, " said Harry, kissing Remus and pushing him back so that he was sitting on the bed. Harry then dropped to his knees and began pulling at Remus's sleep pants.

Remus shrugged. "I hope you don't expect me to argue."

Harry had managed to strip Remus and was just leaning forward when a loud banging noise came from the kitchen.

"Fuck" said Remus.

"Dammit, I'm trying, " Harry said, running a hand through his hair. "I take it that means the mutt is awake. I better go and see what he's up to before he comes looking for us."

Remus shook his head, "Maybe we should just tell him. Do you think he'll back off if he realizes we aren't lonely?"

Harry sighed, "I don't know, he's so over-protective. I don't know how he'll react. I better go. Sweet dreams, Re." Harry quickly brushed a kiss over Remus's lips and slipped out the door headed for the kitchen.

He entered the kitchen to find Sirius standing over a large pot on the stove, stirring slowly.

"Harry!" Sirius said with a smile, "Did I wake you? I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep so I decided to make some hot chocolate. It will be good to have some company."

Harry forced a smile; his godfather never stopped trying to take care of him. "Sure, Sirius. Hot chocolate would be nice. I'm not going to be able to sleep for a while."

"Good," said Sirius placing two steaming mugs on the table, "So, have you talked to Hermione lately? I saw her a few days ago; a little battle injury, nothing dire. She fixed me right up. Very talented girl, our Hermione."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "No, apparently I don't talk to her as often as you do."

Sirius blushed, "Oh well, I owled her yesterday and invited her to dinner tomorrow. I wonder if she's read that article in the new issue of Transfiguration Today."

Harry nodded absently. He would have to make sure Hermione didn't say anything about his relationship with Remus. She was sure to know the minute she saw them together.

"Well, I think I'm ready to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning. " Sirius said. Harry couldn't help but notice his godfather hadn't drank even a sip of hot chocolate.

"I think Sirius suspects." Harry said, pulling Remus closer to him. He had already told Remus about the hot chocolate incident. When Sirius was called into the office this morning it took all of Harry's control not to show how happy he was. He and Remus had wasted no time in getting to the bedroom and were now lounging comfortably against each other.

"It would be like him to do this on purpose." Remus conceded, "But if he knows then why hasn't he done anything? Surely he can't be too happy about me defiling his precious godson."

Harry got a glint in his eye that Remus recognized from when James was up to something. "I think he fancies Hermione, he can't call you a dirty old man, because that would make him one too."

"Interesting, and she's coming over for dinner tonight?" Remus said.

"Exactly. I think it's time we got even." Harry said.

Remus rolled him over so he could look Harry in the eye, "And how do you feel about Sirius and Hermione together?"

"I can't really complain can I? I just hope it doesn't end badly. I think that whether things go really well or really bad with those two eventually I'm going to be looking for my own flat." Harry said, "Of course, that does offer several advantages."

Remus smiled and flipped Harry so he was on top of the younger man. "It certainly does. So I take it I should follow your lead at dinner tonight?"

"Feel free to jump in any time. I bet you can push his buttons pretty well. Now, how am I going to keep busy until dinner tonight?" Harry said, bucking his hips.

"I'm sure I can think of something," said Remus, leaning down to kiss Harry.

That evening Hermione arrived for dinner and was promptly pulled down the hall by Harry for a quick chat.

"Hermione, you can't say anything about Remus and I being together." Harry said.

"You and Remus? When did that happen? Sirius doesn't know? The two of you are…"

Harry cut her off. "Together, yes. He's " Harry blushed, "He's really wonderful, Hermione. Let me ask you a question. I promise that whatever you say is okay. I just need to know."

Hermione gave him a wary look, "Okay, I guess."

"How do you feel about Sirius?"

Hermione blushed and her eyes widened, "Really, Harry I would never…"

Sirius's voice interrupted her from the kitchen letting them know that dinner was ready. Harry noticed that Hermione had nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice.

Harry shook his head and smiled, "Don't worry Hermione. Do what makes you happy, but play along tonight?" Before she could reply Harry turned and headed for the kitchen.

They went to take their seats and Harry quickly made sure that he sat next to Hermione and Remus did as well leaving Sirius the remaining chair. Sirius paused, but took his seat.

"Hermione, I have a friend I think you should meet. He works at the Prophet and he was Head Boy at one of the Australian wizarding schools." Harry said, keeping one eye on Sirius.

Hermione started to object but seeing Remus nod she smiled and said, "Sure Harry, I could use a night out."

Sirius looked like he wanted to say something but he held it back.

"So Hermione, did you see the most recent article in Transfiguration Today? The one on animal instincts in the animagus?"

Remus could hear the leer inherent in Sirius's attempt to flirt and decided it was his turn for some fun. "Oh, is that why Prongs had to chase you away from every stray bitch in Hogsmeade? We thought that was just the human side taking over the dog."

Harry's control was sorely tested once again as he did his best not to spray his pumpkin juice all over the table. "No wonder he was so enthusiastic to take me to the park when I was a kid."

Sirius shot poison looks at both his friend and his godson. "No, I was talking about loyalty to the pack, but obviously that's lost on some people."

There was silence for a while as they ate until Sirius brought out the pudding.

"I made raspberry tarts," Sirius said, "Would you like the first bite Hermione?" Sirius held the pastry up to Hermione's lips and watched intently as she took a dainty bite and murmured in appreciation.

"Sirius knows all about tarts," said Remus cheerfully.

Harry saw his cue and chimed in, "He should after Calliope and Katrina!"

Sirius glared at Harry, "Not every woman was willing to give the sort-of notorious Sirius Black a chance, especially when he came equipped at 22 with child. I certainly wasn't ready to settle for them."

Harry looked down and bit his lip; maybe he had gone too far.

Hermione saved the day, "Oh, I doubt very many were able to resist. There is something sexy about a man who shows responsibility. I bet a woman worth waiting for is right around the corner."

Sirius smiled, "Or right under my nose."


	12. Dates

**Chapter 12: Dates**

The next day Remus was feeling strong and he and Harry decided to sneak away for a date of their own in muggle London. When Sirius apparated down to the village to get groceries Harry left a short note on the table telling Sirius they were going out and not to worry. They apparated to a small alley near the muggle entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

The first thing Harry did was drag Remus to some of the clothing shops in the neighborhood. "Come on. You can't wear Sirius's clothes forever. To tell you the truth it kind of creeps me out when I'm ripping them off you." Harry said with an exaggerated grimace.

"I know you mean well, but I can't be a kept man. I'll look for work now that I'm healthier and I'll buy new clothes then."

"Just a few things, so you look good when you are looking for work. If it helps think about it as my parent's and Sirius's money. They wouldn't want you to go without," said Harry, hoping he wouldn't offend Remus further.

Remus sighed. "A few things." Harry threw his arms around the older man. "I want to see you in something much tighter," he whispered and was pleased to see Remus blush.

They went in and out of several shops and both of them tried on various things, making sure to take time to admire the other. Finally Harry was satisfied with their wardrobes and discreetly cast shrinking and feather-light charms on their purchases. It was nearing dinner so Harry led Remus a few blocks away to a cozy Italian restaurant. Harry slipped a few pounds to the hostess and they were seated in a secluded booth in the back of the restaurant. Harry ordered a bottle of wine for them to share and each chose a pasta dish to share as well.

Remus smiled at Harry and took a deep breath, "I think we should tell Sirius the truth at dinner tomorrow. He probably already knows and I think it's time to come clean."

"If you feel ready, I'm with you all the way. So what exactly are you going to tell him?"

Remus took Harry's hand and said, "The truth. That I'm falling in love with you and I think you are the best thing that ever happened to me. "

Whatever Harry had been going to say was completely lost as he stared at Remus. "What? I mean, why?" Harry managed to choke out. It wasn't that he was shocked by the sentiment itself. He knew Remus felt very strongly about him, as he did about Remus. It was just the bluntness of Remus's declaration that took him by surprise.

"Why?" Remus asked with a smirk.

Harry blushed and shook his head. "No, never mind. What I meant to say is that I feel the same way."

Sirius returned home to find Harry's note and was faced with a bit of a dilemma. He could continue his harassment of the other two men until they finally decided to tell him the truth, or he could spend a quiet evening at home. Never one to sit around, he decided on the former. He figured there were four spots that Harry would likely take Remus. There was the curry place, the coffee shop, an Italian restaurant, and the zoo, although Harry tended to avoid the reptile house.

Stopping only to pick up his muggle style coat Sirius apparated to the alley next to the curry place. Trying his best to look casual he wandered in the door and looked around for Remus and Harry. He and Harry had eaten here a lot during Harry's last few summers in school and he knew it was one of Harry's favorites. Harry and Remus were nowhere to be found and Sirius sighed. Who knew being a pain in the ass would be so much work?

He decided to try the coffee shop next. It was a quiet place near the university and Harry and his friends had often gone there to hang out with people their own age. Sirius went to the counter and got a black coffee before taking a minute to look around. Remus and Harry weren't there either, but suddenly Sirius didn't care.

He spotted Hermione tucked into the corner with her nose buried in a muggle novel and a grin split his face. He strolled confidently over to her table and asked, "Is this seat taken?"

Expecting a stranger she looked up sharply, but smiled when she saw Sirius.

"It is now. What brings you here?" She asked while Sirius made himself comfortable.

"Well, I was looking to get a little revenge on my godson for last night," he said, embarrassed to have to admit his childish behavior in front of her.

He was relieved when she just laughed, "Yes, but I think you had that coming didn't you?"

Sirius tried his best innocent look, but it was obvious she didn't buy it for a minute. He gave her credit for that. "I may have been making things a bit difficult for the lovebirds lately."

"Hah! I figured you already knew. So are you going to tell them you're okay with it? You are okay with it, right?"

"I might consider telling them. I was a little shocked at first, but I've always told Harry to follow his heart and do what makes him happy. Age is just a number, don't you think?" he asked hopefully, pulling his chair close to hers.

She looked up into his eyes and he took a sharp breath. "Yes," she said quietly, "after all, a few years is nothing considering a wizard's life span."

He gently touched her cheek, and was encouraged when she smiled and licked her lips. He tilted his head just a little and leaned closer to her.

Just then a loud shrieking noise erupted from her bag and she quickly jerked back. She reached down and pulled out a small wooden box with a window in the front.

"The hospital needs me to come right away. I'm sorry Sirius. I'll floo you tomorrow, " she said gathering her coat and heading for the nearest safe place to apparate.

Sirius smiled and waved her off. As soon as she disappeared through the door he slumped back in his seat and sighed but he could not help the dopey little grin that seemed stuck on his face. Resigned to his evening alone he sipped his coffee and picked up the discarded newspaper from the next table.


	13. Danger

Chapter 13: Danger

The morning after Harry and Remus had their date they were awakened by an owl tapping on the window. Harry let the owl in with a wave of his wand and it dropped a note on the bed before leaving the same way it had come. Out of habit Harry checked the parchment for spells and finding none he opened it. The note was from one of the administrators at the Arrows. It said that Harry needed to report immediately to the stadium.

"I wonder what they could possibly need me for right now?" Harry asked. He couldn't help but wonder if he had missed a team meeting or something.

"You'd better hurry up and go. I'd hate for you to get in trouble, " said Remus with a smile.

Harry nodded. "Do you want to come with me? Sirius must have already left for work by now."

Remus shook his head and fell back down on the soft pillows. "Nope, it's business. I'm not going to tag along. I am capable of entertaining myself for a few hours, you know."

Knowing it would do him no good to argue Harry quickly got dressed and went to the edge of the property to apparate.

When he arrived at the Arrow's stadium Harry was confused when he found both the pitch and locker rooms empty. He sped up as he climbed the stairs to the team offices, unnerved to find few people working. Finally, when he reached the administrative level he knew that something was very wrong. There was nobody waiting for him, he wasn't needed here.

His heart jumped to his throat and he ran down the stairs and across the pitch. As soon as he got beyond the stadium he apparated. Running up the path to the cottage he began calling to his lover.

"Remus! Are you here!" He yelled, running through the kitchen, checking his room and the guestroom as well. "Remus! Answer me! Remus!"

He rounded the corner and stopped dead. The living room was a disaster. It was obvious there had been a fight. Furniture was knocked over and there were pieces of broken glass on floor dotted with blood. Remus was gone.

Fear gripped Harry and held tight. It was obvious that Remus had been taken somewhere against his will and Harry had let it happen. How could he leave the other man alone when things were so dangerous for him? He took a deep breath and went to the floo.

Tossing the powder in he called out "Kingsley Shacklebolt!"

Soon Kingsley's bald head appeared in the flames. Harry was desperately trying to keep control long enough to explain what happened.

"It's Remus! They've got him. They got me out of the house and they took him somewhere. There's blood," he managed to gasp out.

"Try to calm down. We'll find him. I'm going to call Sirius. You can't go after him alone. I can't leave right now, " said the auror.

Harry nodded, he should have told Sirius about the threats from the start. Maybe there was something he didn't think of they could have done to protect Remus.

Sirius came through the floo and wrapped his arms around his godson. "Kingsley told me what's going on. Don't worry, we're going to find him and bring him home."

Harry took the opportunity to bury his head in his godfather's shoulder while Sirus kept talking.

"Kingsley gave me a list of possible locations, we'll start checking them one by one. They won't just kill him, they'll want to mess with his head for a while and that gives us time. It's a good thing Kingsley was already investigating or we wouldn't even know where to start. Let's go."

"Sirius, before we go you should know that Remus and I.." Harry started but Sirius cut him off.

"I know, and it's okay. As long as you are both happy I can learn to live with it, now let's go find your werewolf."

Sirius showed Harry the list of locations and they apparated together to the first spot, an abandoned cottage just south of London. A curse ready on his lips Harry followed Sirius through the door and his heart sank when they found the shack empty.

"Don't let it get to you," Sirius said, "We've got a whole list to check. We'll find him."

"The longer they have him the worse its going to be. You know that."

Sirius just gave him a solemn nod and said, "Let's go."

The next location was a cave on the coast of Wales. Sirius again led the way as they slipped through the small mouth of the cave. Once again there was no sign of human activity.

"Next one," said Sirius his voice gruff and they apparated to a warehouse in a run-down part of muggle London. Sirius carefully levitated Harry so he could see in the high windows that ran the length of the building. Sure enough he spotted the three men they had been investigating in a corner. On the floor, covered in blood and chained to wall, was Remus.


	14. Rescue

Chapter 14: Rescue

While Harry and Sirius were searching for him, Remus was trying not to pass out. His attackers had shown up at the cottage almost immediately after Harry had left. Remus had realized it was a set-up, but there was little he could do against three aurors. He had fought to the best of his abilities but he could not hold out alone, and he only heard a stunning spell before everything went black.

He had woken up in a large empty building, surrounded by his captors. His first thoughts were to wonder if the men had been after his lover as well and he muttered the younger man's name to himself.

One of the men laughed, "Your little friend is fine. We weren't looking for that much trouble, but there won't be any fuss if we rid the world of one pathetic werewolf. Although, I guess he's never seen you as a bloodthirsty beast, not yet anyhow."

"Fuck off, " said Remus, spitting in the speaker's direction.

One of the other men backhanded him, "Let's see if that attitude lasts after what we have planned for you. "

He wasn't surprised when the men grabbed him roughly and threw him up against the wall. With a wave of the leader's wand Remus found himself in heavy chains.

The third man pulled his wand, aiming it at Remus's chest he said "Relashio!"

Remus shook as the hot sparks burned his skin, but kept his feet. The burns were unimportant really. It was late afternoon. This evening when the moon was full the men could kill him and there wouldn't even be an investigation.

He was terrified that Harry wouldn't find him until it was too late. Not really for his own sake, although he was rather fond of the life he had found with Harry and Sirius, but for Harry's. If Harry were to find him after he transformed his captors would find great pleasure in letting him hurt his lover. At that point he could only hope for the men to kill him.

Meanwhile, Harry and Sirius waited outside.

"What's the plan?" Harry asked.

"How many of them are there?" Sirius asked.

"Three, Martins, Dawlish, and Brewster. Remus is chained to the wall. Shit, Sirius, tonight is the full moon. We need to get in there now!" Harry said trying to keep his pulse under control.

"I know. Okay, three is good. I like those odds. I could take down Dawlish blindfolded. This is not the time to push things, though. Let's make it easier. If we can get one of them out here we shouldn't have any trouble." Sirius said.

"We need a distraction. I can break the windows, did you check for wards? Can we apparate in there?" Harry said pacing back and forth.

Sirius waved his wand. "No wards, lazy gits."

"Let's go. You take out Dawlish and then try to get Remus free. I'll take care of Brewster," said Harry transfiguring his clothes to black before aiming his wand at the window.

As soon as a quick reducto curse created the distraction Harry and Sirius apparated behind a large crate in the warehouse.

"Martins! Go check the perimeter!" one of the men shouted to the other. Martins gave Brewster a quick nod and disappeared through the door.

Harry gave Sirius the signal. One down, two to go.

Sirius slid around the side of the crate and aimed his wand at Dawlish. A quick spell had the renegade auror subdued. Their cover blown, Harry quickly fired off a spell at Brewster. The two men began to duel, Harry's Order training helping keep up with Brewster.

Sirius had run over to Remus and began to work on the magical chains holding him in place. "Moony! Are you okay? We're going to get you out of here."

Remus forced a smile. "About time you showed up, Padfoot."

"Let's get you out of here. " said Sirius who pointed his wand at the chains and began murmuring incantations under his breath.

Sirius began to work faster when he found that Harry and Brewster had moved so that they were dueling with the two marauders crouched in the middle. Wary of Remus being caught in the crossfire and getting hit himself Sirius speeded up his work and finally managed to free Remus from the chains, passing him a spare wand.

Harry was finally able to stupefy and bind Brewster, but he did not see Martins return from outside. Sirius saw a bone-breaking curse streak towards his godson. He knew that Harry would not have time to shield against the curse and without a thought he jumped between Harry and the curse taking the force full on. Harry screamed his godfather's name as the man collapsed. Martins was distracted and Remus used the chance to take him out, fighting the beginnings of the tingle he knew would come with the full moon.

Harry checked Sirius over and taking the portkeys from his godfather's pocket he slipped them on each of the men sending them back to a cell in the ministry where Kingsley would be waiting.

Trying to keep his emotions in check Harry picked up his godfather and looked at Remus, "Let's go. We've got to get him to St. Mungo's, fast."

Remus shook his head and Harry could see that his body was trembling. Remus convulsed slightly and managed to choke out, "Harry go. Now. Too late. Have to stay here. Stay away till morning. Promise me."

Harry hesitated, but weighing his options quickly he knew Sirius needed him much more.

"I promise. I'll be waiting. I love you." Harry said.

"Love you too." Remus gasped, and watched Harry apparate before giving in to the transformation.


	15. Waiting

A/N: Only a few chapters left to go.

Chapter 15: Waiting

Harry landed in the St. Mungo's lobby and called out to the reception witch. "Call spell damage. Tell them an auror has been injured, a bone breaking curse. Have them call Healer Granger as well."

Harry barely heard the "yes sir, Mr. Potter." before he carried Sirius through the crowd to the lift.

When they reached their floor he was relieved to turn his godfather over to two senior healers and collapsed onto a bench in the waiting area, his head in his hands.

A few minutes later Hermione came barreling down the hallway as white as a sheet. "They said you brought in a injured auror, what happened?"

Harry put his arm around her shoulders and guided her to sit down on the bench, "Remus was kidnapped. Sirius and I went to rescue him. Sirius threw himself in front of a bone-breaking curse meant for me."

Harry could tell Hermione was trying to stay calm.

"Who is in there with him?" she said, her voice thick.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair; "It's Pye and Vance."

"Well, that's a bit of a relief. They are the best at what they do. I'm sure they can save him." Hermione said and Harry had the impression she was trying to convince her self as well as him.

"I had to leave Remus, he made me promise not to come back until morning. As soon as Sirius is stable I'll go. They hurt him badly Hermione, they would have tortured and killed him."

Hermione could hear the deep strain in his voice. She put her arms around him and he returned her embrace.

"They are both going to be fine. They are going to recover and we are all going to live happily ever after." she said with authority.

Harry forced a smile, "So have you made you move yet?"

"Harry! That's none of your business." She blushed and muttered something Harry couldn't hear.

"What was that, Mione? I didn't quite hear you."

"I said that we were interrupted, my beeper went off just when he was going to kiss me, or at least I think he was. Now he's in there and I can't do anything, and I haven't told him how I feel."

Harry patted her arm. "You'll have your chance, just don't waste any more time."

Before Hermione could reply Healer Vance came out to talk to them. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and he gave her a reassuring squeeze before turning his attention to the healer.

"Mr. Black will make a full recovery, but he will be unconscious for quite a while. We've given him some extremely strong painkillers while the skele-gro does its work. I can let one person in the room for now. He should be ready for more visitors in the morning," said Healer Vance. Both Harry and Hermione thanked the healer before she returned to her patient.

Hermione looked shyly at Harry and he smiled. "You go ahead. I'm going to go wait outside the door for Remus to transform, then I'll bring him here."

"Thank you. I'll arrange for an empty bed in Sirius's ward and find some open-minded Healers on duty for tomorrow morning, " she said.

"Take care of him, Mione. He saved my life, again, " said Harry heading to the lift.

Harry left St. Mungo's and apparated to the cottage he shared with his godfather. His hands had stopped shaking since Sirius had been declared stable but it still felt like his heart was beating out of his chest. He quickly grabbed the rucksack he used when the Arrows were on a short road trip and filled it with a change of clothes for both his lover and his godfather. Deciding he would need a distraction he grabbed a book from his bedside table and taking the soft blanket from the living room sofa he took a deep breath and went to wait for sunrise.

After a few warming and cushioning charms Harry was as comfortable as he could be under the circumstances. He figured he had about three hours to wait until it was safe to take Remus to the hospital, so he forced himself calm and opened his book.

After what seemed like days the sun was finally starting to edge over the horizon. Completely pale, and with tears in his eyes Harry cast silencing charms to keep the muggles from hearing the mix of screams and howls coming from inside the warehouse.

When the sun was fully up and the noise had stopped Harry tentatively opened the door. Remus was limp on the floor covered in sweat tinged with blood. A gentle cleaning charm later Harry wrapped his lover in the blanket and apparated to St.Mungo's.

As expected, the healers were waiting and Remus was placed in the bed across from a curtained off area Harry recognized as Sirius's bed. With Remus's care out of his hands Harry moved over to check on his godfather. He moved aside the curtain and was about to greet his friend when he realized Hermione was fast asleep. She had pulled a chair right up to Sirius's bedside and was curled up in it like a cat one hand still holding his godfather's. Sirius seemed to be resting comfortably and not wanting to wake them Harry tiptoed away to wait for news on Remus.


	16. Awake

Chapter 16: Awake

Sirius woke to a dull ache in his chest and a warm hand in his. He cracked open one eye and sighed. He hated the hospital, as far as he was concerned it had only one thing to offer and she was already curled up beside him. Remembering the night before he gently tugged on the hand in his.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said.

She stretched and let out a yawn, "Good morning yourself. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a hippogriff. How are Harry and Remus?"

"Harry is fine, but worried about both of you. Thanks to someone's rather brave act he only had a few bumps and bruises. He just brought Remus in, they are working on him now, but he'll be fine."

Sirius tried to sit up but Hermione put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down to the pillow. "You need to rest. Healer's orders."

"What would I do without you?" Sirius said, being sure to give her the most charming smile he could manage at the moment, and was rewarded when she took his hand once again and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

With her free hand she carefully pushed a few stray locks of black hair back from his face, leaving her palm cupping his cheek.

"Let's not find out, " she said with a smile.

He returned the gesture, reveling in the smoothness of her cheek against his rough palm.

"I don't intend to," he said and gently pulling her face towards him he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

The next evening Remus still had not regained consciousness and Harry had not left his side. He couldn't help but think there was something familiar about him sitting a bedside vigil while the man in the bed remained unconscious. It was amazing to the seeker how quickly Remus had gone from being an unnamed stranger in need of help to the one that filled that empty place inside of him. Leaning over to place a kiss on the man's forehead he gently took Remus's hand.

"Come on, Re. Time to wake up. Sirius is fine, more than fine from what I can gather from the grin on Hermione's face. We're just waiting for you to wake up and then we can go home," Harry said quietly.

The Healers had pronounced Remus stable and felt that the usual post-transformation healing powers associated with his lycanthropy had likely healed a great bit of the damage from his kidnappers as well. They attributed his current state to simple magical exhaustion and said he would wake up on his own. Harry, however, was having trouble being patient.

A few hours later Remus woke to find Harry asleep in the chair next to his bed.

"Harry," he called, but got no response. "Harry!" he tried just a bit louder, but the younger man still did not respond. The werewolf grinned and used the loudest volume he dared without disturbing the other patients. "HARRY!" he shouted and watched amused as the younger man fell out of his chair.

"Wha?" Harry muttered before awareness dawned. "Remus!" he said leaning over to embrace the older man before being pulled in for a kiss.

"How do you feel? The healers said you should be fine. Sirius is fine and Kingsley got a confession out of all three of them so they are locked up. I was so worried."

"Harry, love, slow down. I'm fine. No worse than the usual post-moon aches and pains," Remus said with a smile as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

Harry let out a huge breath and smiled, "Well, good. Not that I mind taking care of you, but there are much more fun things we could be doing if you are going to spend that much time in bed."

Remus snorted, "I'm beginning to think you have a one-track mind. I take it the cat is out of the bag?"

Harry fidgeted. "Yeah, I started to tell him while we were looking for you, but he said he already knew. "

"Is he ready to kill me?"

"No. He just needs some time to get used to the idea, I think. It seems that everything is out in the open between him and 'Mione too."

Remus smiled, "Well, looks like the old dog can learn some new tricks after all."

Harry laughed, but then became serious again. "Remus, would you move in with me? I mean our own place."

"That sounds wonderful, but you are telling your godfather," said the werewolf, a look of mock terror on his face.

Harry pulled a face, but nodded. "I'll go let them know you're awake."


	17. Home

A/N: This is it, though I am working on an epilogue. It may take a bit longer for that though. Thank you all so much for reading. There is some sexual content in this chapter.

Chapter 17: Home

A couple hours later Hermione returned to their ward with cartons of takeaway and picnic supplies. She helped Sirius over to Remus's bed where he transfigured the chair into a small sofa. Harry watched with a smile as his godfather sat down pulling Hermione down with him. Harry was happy to perch on the edge of his lover's bed and watch the scene play out in front of him. So far everyone was adapting to the situation very well. He had even restrained himself from the leg-humping joke he'd been saving since they had all had dinner. Harry could only hope that they could hold on to the happiness they had found for a long time to come. Each of them had certainly earned it.

Remus and Sirius had been home from the hospital for a few days when Harry cautiously approached his godfather.

"Sirius? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry said nervously.

"Sure pup. Everything alright? I don't have to have a godfatherly talk with Moony do I? I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

Harry swallowed. "No, no. Don't you dare! I just wanted to tell you that…urm, Remus and I are going to move to one of the Potter properties. We'd feel more comfortable there."

Sirius's face fell. "Oh. I see. Look Harry, I'm sorry if I've given you the impression that I'm anything but pleased that you are both happy. It just took a little getting used to. If this about me and Hermione…"

Harry put up his hand to stop his godfather from continuing. "Sirius, no. It's not like that. I appreciate how well you've accepted us being together, and I'm happy for you and Hermione. I really am. Sirius, I'm twenty years old. You know that I've always been happy here with you. It is just time for me to be on my own."

"I know. I can't possible be old enough for that, but you have a point. I'm gonna miss you kiddo. I expect you, both of you, here for dinner at least twice a week when you aren't traveling with the team." Sirius said, putting an arm around his godson's shoulder.

Harry smiled, "Just try to get rid of us."

A week later Harry and Remus moved into a cottage that had been owned by Harry's grandfather. Sirius was pleased with his choice as he had fond memories of summer holidays with James. It was remote enough to allow for flying and Remus's transformations, but not so far it would be a strain to apparate to Sirius's or London.

Remus looked around with a smile at their new living room and pulled Harry's back to his chest, wrapping his arms around the younger man's shoulders.

"Well, it's a start. We can go to Diagon Alley and get whatever you need next week."

Harry turned around and put a hand to Remus's cheek. "I have everything I need right here, Re. I've got a home of my own and a man I want to spend the rest of my life with. Make love to me."

For a minute it looked like Remus was going to speak but instead he pulled Harry close and kissed him until they were both panting.

They made their way to the bedroom as quickly as possible and sunk onto their newly acquired king-size bed. Harry rolled on top and began to kiss and lick along Remus's jaw and neck. Remus growled softly and reached down for the hem of Harry's t-shirt pulling it forcefully over his head, prompting Harry to do the same.

Harry continued to kiss down Remus's body, knowing the other man was still more comfortable letting him set the pace. He took his time with each nipple until Remus moaned and begged for more. Happy to oblige Harry moved down taking his lover deep into his mouth. Remus groaned and tried to keep himself from thrusting. Harry continued to lick and suck, using his hands to stroke the base and slide lightly between the werewolf's legs.

Reluctantly Harry stopped and slid up to place a kiss on his lover's lips. "I want you inside me," he said, his voice low.

"God, Harry," Remus breathed, gently turning Harry onto his back. Slowly he followed the same path down Harry's body the younger man had taken with his own. Kissing his lover softly Remus gently prepared him all the while whispering in Harry's ear telling him how beautiful he looked and how much he loved him. Finally he knelt over the younger man and slid into the tight heat. Each of them took a minute to savor the feeilng before rocking their bodies together finding the angle that had Harry shaking once again. They kissed and touched as their pace quickened and Remus reached down and stroked Harry. Soon Harry was screaming in release, taking Remus with him. Collapsing onto the bed they spent several minutes just basking in the warmth of each other before sleep threatened to overtake them. Harry settled against Remus and put his head on his lover's chest. When Remus began to stroke his hair he sighed and leaned into the touch.

"Sweet dreams, love."

"Sweet dreams, Re."


	18. Epilogue Part 1

The Following Christmas

Harry didn't get much sleep on Christmas Eve, he was much too nervous. He knew that he was making the right decision, but it was a risk all the same. He rearranged his pillows and turned to watch the man beside him sleep. He kept this up sleeping fitfully until dawn when he slipped carefully out of bed.

In the kitchen Harry prepared a breakfast tray for his partner. He cursed silently as his shaking hands caused the cream to spill and he vanished the mess with a wave of his wand. Pulling the small box out of it's hiding place in the pantry he placed it on the tray and took a deep breath.

Returning to their bedroom he sat the tray on the nightstand and slid over to the sleeping werewolf.

"Wake up Re. Happy Christmas." Harry said, placing a kiss on his love's cheek.

"Huh? Oh, Happy Christmas Harry. What time is it?"

Harry looked sheepish. "It's very early, but I couldn't wait. We can have a bit of a lie-in later. I wanted to give you your present."

"I see. Is that tea I smell? I could use a few sips first. " Remus said and accepted the cup when Harry retrieved it from the tray and passed it along.

Harry waited while the other man had some tea, hoping it would put him in a better frame of mind. Finally Remus sat his cup aside and smiled.

"So where is this gift that you had to give me at the crack of dawn?" The werewolf asked, looking around for a package.

Harry reached over and picked up the small package placing it between them. He took Remus's hand and looked somberly into his love's eyes.

"Since you've come into my life I actually feel like I really can have a normal life, a life with someone who is in love with Harry, not some ideal hero. I know that there is no legal way to formalize our commitment, but I want you to know that I would marry you if I could." As he spoke he took the cover off the small package to reveal a matching set of platinum bands. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you wear this ring? "

As Harry spoke Remus just sat in shock. He had felt the same way for some time, but had never been able to convince himself that Harry could feel the same, at least not any time soon. Yet, here Harry was, asking if he would love him the rest of his life. Overcome with emotion Remus bowed his head and tried to get his self together. Then he realized that Harry had stopped talking, but he was breathing oddly and the slight tremble of his hands had turned to a definite shake on observing Remus's reaction.

Harry's obvious distress was enough to snap Remus out of his shock and answer. "Yes! It just took me a minute to convince myself I wasn't dreaming is all. Of course I'll wear the ring, I don't know what I'd do without you now."

Harry's face lit up and he threw himself into Remus's arms with so much enthusiasm they both toppled back on the bed, which was rather convenient really considering how they spent the rest of the time before they were expected at Sirius's for dinner.


	19. Epilogue Part 2

**Six Months Later **

Hermione Granger could hardly believe her eyes. Intellectually she knew she was in Sirius's small cottage but it was barely recognizable under all the charms and transfigurations he had used on it. Instead of the quaint little cottage she found herself in what seemed to be a tropical resort complete with climbing vines and a sea breeze. A blanket was set up on the sand with picnic supplies and it was there that she found Sirius waiting dressed in only his swim trunks.

"Hello love," he said, "I think you're a bit over dressed." With a smirk and a wave of his wand he transfigured her healer robes into a rather skimpy lime green bikini.

"Sirius!" she said, folding her arms around her body shyly. 

"Oh come on, love. You look beautiful. Have a seat, relax, eat some dinner." He said as he crossed the room and pulled her into his arms. "I made everything myself. I just wanted to do something special for my number one girlfriend."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "I guess it's good to know that out of all your girlfriends, I'm your favorite."

Sirius smiled. "Yeah, the other three just can't compare," he teased.

Hermione snickered; this was an old joke between the two of them and she delighted in knowing she was his one and only.

"Well, I suppose that will have to do," she said as they both walked over to the blanket and made themselves comfortable.

Sirius reached into the picnic basket and produced some sandwiches, fruit, and wine along with chocolate for desert.

The couple ate in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the warm breeze. She couldn't help but notice that Sirius seemed rather preoccupied by something.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, more chocolate?" Sirius said quickly, but she remained unconvinced.

"Are you sure? You seem really distracted, would you rather do this another time?"

"No! Now. I want to do this now," Sirius snapped so abruptly she jumped back a bit.

"I can't help if you won't tell me what is wrong, but if you're going to be like that there are several books waiting for me at home," she pushed herself up from the sand but before she could leave Sirius grabbed her arm.

"Please, I'm sorry. I guess fucked this up, so I better just do it now," he said, his voice strained. She looked down at him confused. She'd never seen him act like this. He seemed so unsure of himself.

"Nothing is wrong. In fact, I'm better than I've been in a very long time and mostly because of you." She watched in shock as he slid up on one knee and fumbled through the pocket of his trunks. Hermione gasped as he pulled out an antique diamond ring and looked up at her.

"I know that I never expected this to happen, but I've watched you grow into a brilliant, beautiful woman. A woman I've fell head over heals in love with. Will you marry me?" He said.

He watched, tense, as she sank to her knees in front of him and held out her shaking left hand. "Yes! I'll marry you."

She watched delighted as his face lit up, "I love you so much," he said. She was pleased to see a bit of his normal confidence already returning.

"I love you too. Oh! There's so much to do, I'll have to make a list. We'll have to floo Harry and Remus first and then my parents. Where do you want the wedding?"

He pulled her close and silenced her with a kiss, "That's my girl, " he said with a shake of his head. "I know you want to jump right into the research phase of the planning, but what do you say we just keep it quiet and enjoy ourselves tonight?"

She blushed and nodded, "You're right, let's just spend tonight enjoying each others company."

With a wave of his wand the torches went out and the ceiling above them was filled with enchanted stars. They both got comfortable on the blanket and stargazed in each others arms, at least until they became distracted with each other.


	20. Epilogue Part 3

Two Years Later 

Harry and Remus quickly made their way through the corridors of St. Mungo's to find Sirius waiting for them just outside the maternity ward.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Padfoot?" Remus said with a chuckle, noting his friend looked a bit on the pale side.

"Ready or not here it comes. I'm not completely new to this parenting thing you know. You must admit I did an okay job with the first one." He said, giving Harry's shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

Harry grinned, "Yeah, but I was passed the 4 am feedings by the time you got me."

Sirius shrugged, "It beats midnight patrol, though Kingsley wasn't really thrilled with my request for paternity leave. "

"Well, it's much easier for you to take time off than for Mione." Remus said.

Sirius grinned, "I'm glad I'm going to get the time with the little one."

"Not all the time," said Remus, "that is our godchild you're talking about."

"Yes," Harry chimed in, "We need plenty of time to spoil and corrupt, I mean teach and nurture her."

Siris just rolled his eyes. "Yes, horrible influences you are. It will be all the three of us can do to spare the kid occaisionally from Hermione with her flashcards and parenting manuals."

"How is Hermione doing?" Harry asked nearly bouncing at the thought of being a godfather.

"She's fine now that we got her wand away from her. When we first got in there she threated to use a severing charm to make sure she never got pregnant again." Sirius said and all three men shuddered.

"That's our girl." said Harry with a nod.

Sirius smiled, "I'd better get back to the rest of my family. I'll come out when it's over or when she wandlessly ejects me from the room, whichever comes first."

Remus and Harry passed the time talking and reading, while Harry occaisionally went down to the floo booths to let the rest of their friends know what was going on or ring Hermione's parents on his mobile. The Grangers had been unable to cancel their appointments, but would be along as soon as the office closed for the day.

Harry and Remus were discussing the most loud and obnoxious magical and muggle toys they could buy for their godchild when Sirius finally came out of the ward grinning like someone had hit him with a maximum strength cheering charm.

"It's a girl! Everyone is fine. As soon as everyone is cleaned up and settled into a room you can see them." he said, shooting pink sparks out of his wand.

"Congratulations, Padfoot." said Remus, embracing his friend.

"Yeah, Siri. She's a lucky little girl with the two of you as parents." Harry added.

A bit later, after Harry had spread the news, they were allowed to see Hermione and the baby for a short visit. After each man had murmured their congratulations and placed a kiss on a dozing Hermione's forehead they turned their attentions to the proud father. Sirius, still grinning, was holding a tiny pink bundle in his arms.

"Gentleman, I would like to introduce you to your god-daughter, Elisabeth Andromeda Black." Sirius said motioning his godson and best friend closer. He gently lifted the blanket so that they could get a better view of her little face.

"Hmm, turns out I can fall in love with a girl after all." Harry said softly, "She's beautiful."

Sirius let out a soft chuckle.

"She's perfect." he said and passed the bundle to Remus, who nervously took Elisabeth into his arms.

"That she is. " Remus agreed. Elisabeth blinked and opened her eyes to reveal her mother's warm brown eyes, her head was covered in whisps of dark hair the color of her father's.

"Hello little one. Welcome. I'm one of your godfathers. I think you should meet the other one." Remus said, almost in a whisper. He very carefully passed the baby to Harry who had been practicing with a doll from the Weasley attic. He had initially been wary of handling a baby that small but with some advice from Molly and practice he had been looking forward to the baby's arrival.

"Hi there, sweetheart. I'm Harry, your other godfather. I'm very glad you're finally here. I'm going to teach you to fly as soon as your mother will let me. "

"When she's eight you can get her a trainer broom. Now give me back my baby." said a sleepy voice from the bed.

The men all turned to see Hermione was now wide awake and watching them with a smile.

Harry smiled and bent over to slide Elisabeth into Hermione's arms. "Here you go, mommy. Your mum and dad are here, we should go so they can visit before you need to feed her. You did good, Mione."

With a few last words Harry and Remus left the small family to their other visitors and headed for the apparation point hand in hand.


	21. Epilogue Part 4

11/07/2006 20:01:00

**Five Years Later**

Harry Potter sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow. He'd put in a full day of work even by goblin standards. After completing his apprenticeship he was now a fully qualified Curse Breaker. It had turned out to be the perfect job for him. It was challenging, physical, and he was able to travel. Most importantly he set his own schedule, which allowed him to be there for his partner on the days following the full moon.

Remus had also found this to be a good situation for the both of them. He traveled with Harry on all but the most extreme assignments and was making a rather good living writing muggle travel/adventure novels under the name John Moon.

When they were away from home they often received owls from Sirius and Hermione. In the last few months they had been delighted to receive short letters in crayon from Elisabeth as well. The little girl was quite advanced for her age, to nobody's surprise.

Though his parents were overjoyed when little Charles James Black joined the family just after Elisabeth's second birthday he nonetheless entered the world to the sounds of his mother threatening to 'take Padfoot to the vet' if Sirius didn't have a lasting contraceptus charm performed.

Everyone who knew the Blacks said that you wouldn't believe that anyone could talk about those children more than their daddy, until you met their godfathers. Harry and Remus brought both of them gifts from around the world and enough candy for Elisabeth to make her grandparent's threaten to send them the dental bills.

After securing his work site for the day Harry apparated home and joined Remus in the small kitchen of their wizarding tent where the older man was preparing dinner. "Hello, love. How was your day?"

Remus smiled, "Excellent. I finished the outline for the one about the giant underground snake."

"Gee, however did you think of that." Harry said with a chuckle, "What's for dinner?"

"I thought a light stew and an early bedtime was perfect." Said the werewolf while tossing an exaggerated leer at his mate.

"You always know exactly what I need," said Harry taking the older man into his arms and waving his wand at the stew. It would keep. They had pressing matters to attend to.

FIN


End file.
